Quests of Many
by PseudonymChick
Summary: Chapter 9! Season Five AU Cole has come back from the wasteland. The Halliwells are falling apart. Lou, a mysterious stranger, appears and tells Cole his destiny...
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy! Phoebe and Cole are my favorite couple so this story may be a little P/C, but I'm going to try to make it less... maybe. I'll probably do whatever you, the readers, want. So review! And enjoy!  
  
_**Prologue**  
  
Phoebe sighed, tripping over the pair of black heels she had dropped onto the floor at one in the morning. Paige had raked her into being a date for a lawyer. She had gone to the benefit, planning to be courteous and stunning in her new black dress. However, after Robert, her date, had tried to drunkenly kiss her late in the evening she had went home, in tears, with her ex-husband.  
  
Phoebe picked up notes from both of her sisters from underneath the fruit bowl, where all notes were left.  
_  
Phoebe,  
How was the date? Good I hope!  
Love,  
Paige  
  
_Brushing some brown hair back from her face, she threw the note in the trash. No Paige, she thought. The date went horribly - and that was before he tried to French me.  
  
_Phoebs,  
Don't forget to pick up the dry-cleaning. You came home late. I'm at the club.  
Love,  
Piper  
  
_She had to smile. The note was pure Piper - rational and to the point.  
  
Phoebe sighed, getting herself a glass of orange juice and swallowing it all in one gulp. Today was going to be a long day. Not only would she have to tell Paige that she had most likely lost her valuable lawyer, but she would have to swallow her pride and thank her ex-husband.  
  
Checking herself once more in Piper's full length mirror, she twirled around. The skirt was past her knee and white. She wore a light pink halter top and simple white flip-flops. Her hair, curled from the night before, was spruced up by her putting two shimmery pink hair clips on either side of her head by diagonal from her temples. She smiled, grabbing her purse and keys. She looked, for the first time in weeks, put together.  
  
Phoebe drove humming along to her favorite tunes and trying to ignore her reasons for coming downtown. However, apprehension seized her as she pulled into the parking lot beside the law firm of Jackman, Carter, and Kline.  
  
I'm here to see Cole Turner, please, Phoebe asked politely of his tall, red haired secretary.  
  
Name please, she asked, never looking up from the document she was typing.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
He'll be with you in a moment, she said, taking a few more keystrokes before looking up to smile at Phoebe. Phoebe returned the smile and sat down in one of the three chairs opposite her desk.  
  
The woman pressed the intercom button on her telephone. Phoebe Halliwell to see you.  
  
Cole groaned, quite loudly. Send her in please, Sheryl.  
  
Sheryl laughed and opened the door for Phoebe.  
  
Hello Phoebe, Cole greeted his ex-wife with more than a hint of distaste.  
  
Phoebe said quietly, inspecting her toes for a moment before looking up. Cole was surrounded by mounds and mounds of paperwork. That seemed like a safe subject. So... how's work?  
  
Cole glanced up, annoyed. Fine. You?  
  
The brunette blushed. she admitted.   
  
The scene was strange, ole was sitting at his desk, slumped, in an effort to quite literally sink into his paperwork. While Phoebe stood in front of his desk, looking shorter than usual in her flip-flops, with her feet pointed inwards. She held her hot pink purse in front of her, clutching it with both hands.  
  
Do you need something? Or have you just come to stare at the ex-husband? Cole asked angrily, looking up.  
  
Phoebe laughed nervously. Um... I came... I just...  
  
Cole snapped.  
  
I came to thank you, Phoebe let out the words ina whoosh. Thank you for driving me home last night.  
  
Cole relaxed considerably and leaned back in his chair. I don't know why you were with him anyway. He's sleazy.  
  
Phoebe wriggled her nose in distaste. Don't I know it. It was a favor for Paige.  
  
Cole opened his mouth to speak as Sheryl's voice filled the office. Your eleven o'clock is here.  
  
Cole replied to his secretary.  
  
I'll see you around, Phoebe said.  
  
Cole replied quietly.  
  
And Phoebe left.  
  
_A/N: Thought I'd mention. In my story Wyatt, Piper and Leo's son, is four (meaning that he was born while Prue was alive...). Also Paige kept her job (never left it) and Phoebe had a short stint as a secretary, but soon got fired for an abundance of unexplained absences._


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: Does Phoebe seem like a bimbo? I'm not trying to make her one. Phoebe and Cole have been divorced for three or four months.  
  
_**Chapter One**  
  
Oh, hey honey, Piper smiled as Leo kissed her on the the cheek. How was he today? Piper asked, referring to their four year old son, Wyatt.  
  
Leo said with a smile.  
  
Piper picked up the ringing telephone. Hey, Phoebs!... Oh okay... Yep... Love you too... Bye! Piper quickly hung up the phone with a sigh and turned to her husband, hands on her hips. Now that she's unemployed does she feel the need to check in every fifteen minutes? Leo opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced when Piper put up her hand and continued on her tirade. Don't tell me that we're the only ones she has. She should get some friends or something... Piper rolled her eyes and went over to the other side of the bar to tell the new guy that he wasn't stacking the cups in the right place.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
How was your date, Rob? Paige joked with the lawyer.  
  
Your sister's a real prude.  
  
Paige almost choked she laughed so hard. Phoebe? What? No goodnight kiss?  
  
Robert scowled. No goodnight! She went home with some other guy.  
  
As Paige watched Robert walk away she felt she couldn't blame her sister.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe, having complete her errands in record time, decided to use the money that was left over and take herself out to lunch. However, her lunch plans were ruined when the doorbell rang.  
  
Phoebe called, running through the kitchen to reach the door in time. She had been waiting for a package from a nearby store. As she opened the door she was very surprised at who she saw there. Phoebe asked, eyes wide.  
  
Last time I sw you you scowled more, Cupid laughed.  
  
Come in, Phoebe pulled him in and shut the door behind him. Where were you for my love life? She asked, half joking and half serious.  
  
Cupid replied, sitting on the chair opposite Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe said with a laugh.  
  
You know how I wasn't supposed to make Piper and Leo fall in love? He quickly added, And I didn't. Phoebe nodded her understanding. Well for you and Cole that rule was about threefold. You did that yourselves.  
  
I'm stupid, Phoebe muttered. she asked hopefully.  
  
Cupid shrugged.   
  
Phoebe grabbed her keys, purse, and jacket. Let's go!  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
You'll never guess who I saw today! Phoebe said brightly, putting the last bag of groceries on the counter.  
  
Wyatt yelled, referring to the six foot tall invisible rabbit in the movie he had seen a few weeks ago. He had been begging his mother for a rabbit since that day.  
  
Phoebe replied, picking Wyatt up. Holiday related.  
  
Piper exclaimed. Phoebe nodded and Paige laughed.  
  
I know that I used to be gullible, but seriously. I know a lot more ma -   
  
Piper yelled. She said the less magic for Wyatt the better. Thus the m-word was a big no-no. Why don't you go watch Sleeping Beauty, Wyatt? I'm sure your dad would _love_ to watch it with you.  
  
Leo asked, looking up from the paper he was reading. Oh yeah. Sure.  
  
Piper said, smiling widely.  
  
Phoebe put Wyatt down and he and Leo went to pull out the video.  
  
Cupid's real, Phoebe said before Piper had time to rant about the use of magic around her son.  
  
An ex-boyfriend's of Phoebe, Piper laughed, like everyone else in this town.  
  
Phoebe laughed and threw a towel at her sister.  
  
Paige asked, awed.  
  
Phoebe said, cutting Piper off. We just kissed... once.  
  
You kissed Cupid? Phoebe nodded.   
  
He said her heart was closed, Piper informed her sister.   
  
At that time in my life, Phoebe interjected.  
  
Paige bit her lip. No offense, but that sounds more like you Piper.  
  
Piper frowned. Phoebe laughed. Our Piper may be a bit prickly on the outside, but she's a big softy.  
  
Paige and Piper both laughed at this. I'm like a cactus, Phoebe? Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe smiled. Well... actually? Yeah.  
  
Paige shook her head. Crazy folks. She sighed. I have some work to do. I have to study for my potions quiz today courtesy of Piper the drill sergeant and I have to do some actual work.  
  
I can help you with your potions, Phoebe offered.  
  
No you can't. Piper cut in. You're baby-sitting Wyatt. You, she pointed to Paige, are getting us some money... the potions quiz can wait until tomorrow. And I, she beamed, am going out to dinner with Leo.  
  
Phoebe smiled. Have fun.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
So you're taking care of me, Aunt Phe? Wyatt asked. He tend to shorten things. Phoebe was Aunt Phe (pronounced Fi) and Paige was Aunt Pai (pronounced Pay).   
  
Phoebe said, putting Wyatt on her lap. And your grandfather might drop in later to give me something.  
  
And Aunt Pai? Wyatt asked, turning away from Prince Philip setting off to save his love.  
  
She's going back to the office to do some work, Phoebe answered.  
  
Oke doke, Wyatt sang. Oke doke.  
  
Oke doke, Phoebe echoed with a laugh.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole glared at his assistant, Sheryl.  
  
Sheryl glanced down at her notes again. Victor Bennett. Your newest client is one Victor Bennett. Cole groaned. Sheryl didn't ask. I'm going to leave this with you. It's his company's file.  
  
Cole replied politely. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Sheryl replied.   
  
Cole nodded as Sheryl left, leaving him to boring paperwork and a horrible new client.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Here, sweetie, Victor dropped the papers on the table. Just drop them off at Jackman, Carter, and Kline tomorrow. They'll probably tell you who the lawyer is.  
  
Jackman, Carter, and Kline? Phoebe croaked, frowning.  
  
They _are_ the best in the city, even if your ex-husband did work there, Victor replied with a frown.  
  
He still works there, Phoebe sighed.   
  
Well... if they know our history they won't give my case to him. And, considering my standing, they probably won't give me to him, Victor assured his daughter.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. I suppose that you're right. Even if it is him... he's a good lawyer, Dad. He'll take care of your case. And that's all that matters, right?  
  
Victor said, hugging his daughter, kissing his grandson, and leaving.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
We should bind them, Leo, Piper said. They had been having this conversation for as long as Wyatt had been begging for a rabbit.  
  
He'll need to protect himself somehow, Leo replied.  
  
Yeah? And who's going to teach him, Leo? Piper asked, irate.  
  
Leo said. It was only a suggestion and he hadn't asked his sister-in-law yet, but saying it as a fact was more helpful during an argument.   
  
Piper laughed.  
  
Leo nodded. She loves kids and she's dedicated to her... gifts. Leo glanced around at the other diners. You, I, and everyone in the magical community knows that.  
  
Piper lowered her voice, She can't teach him active powers, which he's displaying, Leo. She's never had one.  
  
She can still help, Leo maintained.  
  
We're binding them, Piper replied, her voice rising back to normal.  
  
Leo whispered.  
  
It's for his protection, Piper said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
He'll be better protected if he's able to orb away from danger and you, as well as I, know that the Elders are beginning to refuse him passage to up there.' They're sick of erasing his memories, Leo whispered to her.  
  
Well soon he'll know anyway. Paige almost said the m-word today in front of Wyatt! The m-word! Piper exclaimed, still outraged at the incident.  
  
Well... it's kind of hard not to notice in our house, and Wyatt isn't stupid Piper, Leo replied tensely.  
  
I'll tell him when he's ready, Piper said, quietly.  
  
He'll be hurt or worse by that time.  
  
Piper sighed, defeated. Maybe you're right. I want to talk to mom about it though. She'll know what to do.  
  
Leo tried to not roll his eyes.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Thanks again, Brad, Paige said gratefully to her coworker, hanging up the phone. Another kid with a home. Paige smiled to herself. As much as she loved her new magical heritage she loved her work. It was definitely nice - no, fantastic - to help people in a not-magical capacity. Not only did she get credit for it, but she get to see happy kids and that made her day.  
  
Working late again? Paige looked up to see her boss, Mr. Cowen looking at her with a smile.  
  
Paige replied, running a hand over her face.  
  
Happy to see it, Mr. Cowen said. He threw the keys at her, which she easily caught. Just make sure you lock up.  
  
Will do, Paige replied with a laugh.  
  
See you tomorrow, Paige, Mr. Cowen said, leaving Paige alone in the office.  
  
Paige said to the empty building. She sighed, rubbed her eyes, and set to work on another file.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Nice sweetie, Phoebe kissed Wyatt, pulling the blanket up.  
  
Finish the story! Wyatt begged his aunt to finish the story, which she had been telling him over the last few weeks. The one about Aunt Prue!  
  
Phoebe smiled. She couldn't say no to him when he asked about bedtime stories. Aunt Prue followed Billy outside. She went up to him and said a couple of, Phoebe laughed, choice words to him. He scowled at her and pushed her into the dirt, but she got up and told him not to be mean to your mom. Then she pushed him, told his mom, and he got grounded for two weeks.  
  
Wyatt laughed.   
  
He couldn't go outside to play, Phoebe clarified.  
  
Why was he mean to my mom? Wyatt asked.  
  
He wasn't a nice kid, Phoebe said, pulling a frown.  
  
My mom's nice, Wyatt defended his mother proudly.  
  
Yes she is, Phoebe said, kissing her nephew again. G'night, honey.  
  
'Night, Aunt Phe, Wyatt said with a tiny yawn.  
  
Phoebe smiled and shut the door, wishing him sweet dreams.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paige locked the door to the office, picked up some files, and the keys to the office. Sighing, she orbed out. She was too tired to drive home. She'd orb into her car tomorrow more and no one would be the wiser.   
  
Phoebe heard something upstairs and saw her sister orb in.  
  
Paige greeted.   
  
Phoebe laughed. Good night. She shut the door to Paige's room.  
  
Paige collapsed, dropping the files in a heap on the floor. She took off her jacket and shoes and climbed into bed. She was too tired to change into her pajamas. She fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe, watching late night TV, also fell asleep, leaving Piper and Leo to come home and find a slumbering household.  
  
  



	3. Chapter One cont'd

_A/N: Barb, thanks! Everyone (Barb, Jessica, and Bree) thanks! This is my first fanfiction and I was nervous, but you guys are great! Thanks!!  
By the way - this is a continuation of chapter one.  
  
_Phoebe groggily opened her eyes and rolled over to look at the clock, where large red numbers flashed nine o'clock. Phoebe sat in bed for a moment, running over the list of things she needed to do. First on the list was to make breakfast.  
  
She didn't usually eat a full breakfast, she just had a quick bagel. Today, however, little Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was staying with his Aunt Phoebe and she was going to make him a nice breakfast.  
  
Phoebe swung her legs of of bd and ran into the hall when she heard a door squeak open and little feet shuffle down the hall. Phoebe chased Wyatt, swinging him around when she caught him. The youngest Halliwell laughed and tried to wriggle out of his aunt's grasp.  
  
Aunt Phe! Wyatt yelled, begging to be let down.  
  
Go and watch TV. I'm going make breakfast, Phoebe said, scooting him along.  
  
Funny face pancakes? Wyatt asked, big blue eyes shining. Phoebe nodded and Wyatt clapped his hands in delight.  
  
Phoebe, for sure, was the worst cook in the house, but Wyatt liked her pancakes best. That mystified his parents. Of course, Phoebe's slightly burnt pancakes had an ingredient which Piper's golden brown wheat germ pancakes never had - chocolate chips.  
  
Phoebe smiled as Wyatt turned on the TV and wriggled onto the couch. He settled back into the floral cushions and his little tapping feet barely made it off the edge of the couch. Phoebe sighed. She often wondered what it would be like if she had had hers. Phoebe struggled with oncoming tears and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe and Wyatt had always had a strong bond, but it had become even stronger after her baby's death. Phoebe often, having gained a little empathetic power herself, felt that Wyatt could feel her pain. She thought it had to do with his sensing power, his innocence, and their bond.  
  
Phoebe took out a pan. She had never truly grieved over the loss of her child. Her sister hadn't really understood and there are only so man demonic the screw-up Charmed One was allowed to cry over. Phoebe mulled over this as she plopped the chocolate chips into the cooking pancakes, making sure that it formed a smiling face.  
  
With a small smile, Phoebe put the last pancake on the dish. Drizzling it with chocolate   
syrup she called,   
  
Phoebe smiled and sat down with her plate as she heard the TV click off and Wyatt come running.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
One last stop, Phoebe announced, with a glance at her nephew, as she pulled away from the tailor.  
  
Phoebe's gaze shifted to the file next to her and she frowned.  
  
Aunt Phe? Wyatt called, bouncing up and down in his booster seat.  
  
What, sweetie? Phoebe asked, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
After this we can have lunch at PJ's, right? Wyatt asked, looking concerned. Like always?  
  
Wyatt and Phoebe went on errands together every Friday and went to lunch at PJ's Sub Shop afterwards.  
  
Of course, Phoebe replied brightly. Why wouldn't we?  
  
Wyatt shrugged, his previous anxiousness vanishing at his aunt's reassurance. You just seem scared.  
  
Phoebe laughed. She was.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe, holding onto Wyatt with her right hand and her purse and file with her left, walked up to the desk.  
  
I'm looking for Victor Bennett's lawyer, Phoebe asked. The assistant directed her to the fifth door on the left. Phoebe relaxed. She was almost sure that Cole's office was on the right side of the building. However her stomach dropped as she saw the secretary and name on the door.  
  
Sheryl, right? Phoebe asked, taking her hand from Wyatt in order to shake the assistant's hand.  
  
We seem to be seeing a lot of each other lately, Sheryl remarked with a laugh. Her gaze switched to Wyatt. Oh! He's so cute! Is he yours?  
  
No. He's my nephew - Phoebe began.  
  
the little boy interrupted, coming around the desk to shake the woman's hand like her aunt. That's my Aunt Phe.  
  
Yes and this is Miss - Phoebe started.  
  
Sheryl waved Phoebe off and shook Wyatt's hand. I'm Sheryl. Nice to meet you Wyatt.  
  
You too, Wyatt said with his usual winning smile.  
  
Cole poked his head out the door to tell Sheryl to please quiet down and groaned when he saw his ex-wife.  
  
Nice to see you too, Cole, Phoebe said, taking Wyatt's hand and barreling into his office. Cole shut the door behind her, rolling his eyes.  
  
Sheryl shook her head as the door shut. Those two had some major issues. She knew Cole still loved his ex-wife, he had heard all about it. And from what Sheryl had seen of his ex-wife she felt the love was reciprocated. Her eyes instinctively lit up when she saw him, no matter how hard she tried to yank a frown. And she blushed. As for the little boy, Wyatt? He was just too cute...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole sat down into his chair and motioned for Wyatt or Phoebe to sit in the one chair in front of the desk. Phoebe sat down and pulled Wyatt onto her lap.  
  
Say hello to Mr. Turner, Phoebe whispered into Wyatt's ear with a smile.  
  
Hello Mr. Tubner, Wyatt said, waving.  
  
Mr. Turner, Phoebe corrected with a laugh.  
  
Cole, despite his best efforts, smile. Tubner's fine with me.  
  
Phoebe said with a smile. Well, Cole, we just came so that I could give this to you. I don't know what it is. My dad just dropped it off last night. Phoebe reached over Wyatt and handed the file clumsily to Cole. Cole grasped it just before it fell to the ground. Phoebe blushed.   
  
Cole smiled. It's okay.  
  
Phoebe sighed. Well that's done. She lifted Wyatt off her lap and put him on the floor, holding his hand again. Off to PJ's!  
  
Wyatt cheered. Then he turned towards the tall man, Mr. Tubner. His mother always said that it was polite to invite people to come with you if you were going out. She called it common courtesy.' Do you want to come with us, Mr. Tubner?  
  
Cole glanced at his watch and smirked at Phoebe. Well it _is_ my lunch time. Just let me grab my coat and we'll go. He hit the intercom button on his telephone and told his secretary that he was going out for lunch.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paige smiled. I'm really glad I went out on this date. My life's been kind of hectic lately...  
  
Her date, Nick, smiled. Work, huh?  
  
She thought for a moment, swirling her straw in her drink. Well that and I just found my birth sisters about a year ago. We're still learning about each other and learning to get along together.  
  
Nick smiled. I think its great that you found your birth sisters. My cousin was adopted and he just found his, but they, Nick cleared his throat, weren't that great.  
  
Paige smiled. Well mine are... I think. My older sister Piper has a four year old son, Wyatt, and is married to a handyman, Leo. She owns the club P3. Paige frowned for a second. My other sister, Phoebe, just went through a divorce and is at the moment - unemployed.  
  
Nick laughed, handing the check to the waiter. That's so funny! I was just going to ask you if you wanted to meet me at P3 tonight!  
  
Paige laughed. I'd love to.  
  



	4. Chapter One cont'd

_A/N: This is the last part of Chapter One. Then onto Chapter Two.  
As for why Wyatt doesn't know Cole? They bound his memories of Cole and the whole Source thing. Piper didn't want him to have that much knowledge of magic, etc., etc.  
I was SO excited by all the reviews last entry. Thanks, people!!  
  
_Phoebe gave a strained smile to her nephew, who was seated next to his new friend, Mr. Tubner, in a booth in PJ's. She tried not to look at her ex, but couldn't help stealing little glances now and then.  
  
The Charmed One had just gained her final power - empathy. Although her empathetic power was extremely slight she could feel love radiating off of Cole. She couldn't deny the fact she felt the same.  
  
Phoebe concentrated on Wyatt and felt... nothing. She shot her head up and stared in shock at the restaurant.  
  
You froze the restaurant, she sputtered.  
  
Except for you, my dear, Cole replied easily.  
  
You froze the restaurant, Phoebe repeated.  
  
Well I wanted to ask you about magic, Cole said, annoyed with the stupefied state of his ex-wife. I didn't figure the kid knew about magic and I couldn't only freeze him. And I knew you, being the good baby-sitter wouldn't leave him alone so I -  
  
Froze the restaurant.  
  
Got it, Cole laughed. So did you get your final power? Anything active?  
  
Phoebe frowned at the mention of her - how had Ms. Hellfire put it? - negligible' powers. Low level empathy, she said.  
  
Thought I felt something. Cole frowned. I'm sorry about you not getting an active power. I know you always wanted one.  
  
Phoebe tried to shrug it off. No big deal. They, whoever they are, are probably not giving me an active power as a precaution. She gave a short, bitter laugh, trying to hold back tears. I am always the one going evil on my sisters. She sighed and sat back. I haven't told my sisters yet. How do you think they'll take it?  
  
Cole smiled slightly. Piper will fret and Paige will rush to protect. That's only if they realize the significance. They mostly likely will - at first - be happy for you, realizing the rest later.  
  
Phoebe nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments as Phoebe though over his words. Finally she said, Can you unfreeze the restaurant, Cole?  
  
Cole nodded and turning to Wyatt asked, What do you want for lunch, kiddo?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Oh Piper! Paige rushed down the stairs of P3. I just had the best date!  
  
What's his name?  
  
Nick - and he's gorgeous! A stunning, stunning man, really. Chiseled features... dirty blond hair... gray eyes... fantastic, Paige gushed.  
  
Do you think Wyatt should keep his powers? Piper blurted out.  
  
Paige did a double take before answering. It's a hard burden for a four year old, but he could be really good by the time he was our age if he had them... Paige bit her lip. Bind them.  
  
That's what I say, but Leo wants him to keep them for protection.  
  
Paige thought for a moment. That's true. Whether he's got powers or not the other side is going to want a Charmed One's child.  
  
What if he spills our secret?  
  
Home schooling? Paige asked, wincing.  
  
Piper laughed. The only one home is Phoebe and she barely made it through school herself! She's a good person, but not an academic.  
  
Paige suggested. Piper nodded and grabbed her keys.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe answered the phone to hear her frantic father on the other end.  
  
Are you okay, sweetie? Did that bastard hurt you? he asked angrily.  
  
Cold, Dad? Phoebe asked, wincing and lowering the volume on the telephone. Cole did not hurt me. We went out to lunch and he was very nice.  
  
Victor sounded petrified at his daughter's even tone. Did he do some smoke thing to you?  
  
No. No magic, Dad.  
  
No smoke things? he asked again.  
  
No magic, Phoebe assured her magic-phobic father. He said smoke things' because he was even uncomfortable with the word. Dad? Wyatt's antsy! I got to go. Love you! By! She clicked off the phone and rushed to see Wyatt, laughing.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Paige shut the door behind them and walked behind the determined Piper.  
  
Where are you guys going? Attic? Phoebe glanced away from the board game she and Wyatt were playing.  
  
Yeah, but stay here and watch Wyatt, Paige instructed her sister.  
  
Phoebe's frown vanished as she shrugged.   
  
Where are your sisters? Patty asked as Paige walked through the door.  
  
Paige said. Hey, mom!  
  
Hello Paige, Patty smiled warmly before turning back to Piper.   
  
Downstairs with Wyatt, Paige said.  
  
Patty looked hurt. She didn't want to see me?  
  
We didn't tell her, Piper said. Patty frowned disapprovingly. Piper chose to ignore this. Should I bind Wyatt's powers?  
  
Patty thought for a moment. I know you want him to have a normal childhood. However, evil will come after him whether he has his powers or not...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe was surprised at the voice on the other end.   
  
Hey Phoebe, Cole mumbled.  
  
Phoebe shook herself out of her shock. What do you want?  
  
Just magical issues, Cole said seriously. Nothing else.  
  
Are you sure you should call from work? Someone might hear. Phoebe asked, voice hushed in concern.  
  
I'm at home. I was thinking...  
  
  
  
Past lives.  
  
Past lives?  
  
Cole replied.  
  
That's strange because I've been having dreams about me in different places. They were past lives, I suppose. Phoebe frowned. So what about them?  
  
Um... know what? I'll call back later. I have to figure some stuff out, Cole said, leaving Phoebe alone with the dial tone.  
  
Phoebe frowned. He was up to something. She could feel it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well that was no help, Piper said, flopping into a chair.  
  
Paige suggested.  
  
We could try... Piper agreed. Paige began to light the candles again. Piper sighed and gave a little laugh. One dead relative a day.  
  
Paige gave a grin, blowing out the candles. Perhaps you're right.  
  
I am. Piper got up and shut the book. Hey, don't you have a date?  
  
Oh! Yeah! Paige rushed out of the attic, nearly colliding with Phoebe and Wyatt.  
  
Hey Phoebs! Where are you going?  
  
she replied simply, handing Wyatt to his mother.  
  
Hey sweetie! Piper smiled at her son. Let's go help Aunt Paige get ready for her date. Wyatt nodded and they left Phoebe alone to the attic.  
  
Phoebe shut and locked the door behind her. She set the pot on the low table and, taking a match to the paper with her spell, hoped for the best.  
  
_Let me see the words  
Of the one that I hold dear  
Let me see what he fears._  
  
Phoebe gave a shuddering breath as she read the sheet of paper she had set in front of her. The word, written in black, scrawled script, read:  
  
DEATH  
  
_A/N: How do you like that? Barb, I will definitely put in more Cole and Phoebe stuff. _


	5. Chapter Two

_A/N: More Leo, Phoebe, and Cole upon request. Thanks for the compliment, Trunks! I wasn't sure if everyone would like that! : )  
  
_Chapter Two  
  
Phoebe, who had managed to stay angry about absolutely nothing during the car ride over, looked around to throw something verbal and snippy at her ex-husband. Her ex-husband, however, was no where to be found. Brown boxes filled his apartment, but besides those and the couch it was empty. Phoebe glanced around corners into empty rooms.   
  
He had to still be living here, right? She tapped the key she had saved against her thigh as she thought about the embarrassing situation. A young couple, who had just recently moved in, finds a strange woman in their apartment.   
  
Cole shimmered in and sat down on the couch.  
  
Where were you? Phoebe asked in a less than nice manner.  
  
Doing stuff, Cole replied ambiguously. He groaned and rested his head against the back of the couch, eyes closed.  
  
Phoebe, who, for once, decided not to get into an argument, turned her attention towards the boxes that filled the main room. What's with the boxes?  
  
Moving out, Cole said listlessly.  
  
  
  
Bad memories, he stated simply.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, quickly becoming frustrated with Cole's two word answers.   
  
He ignored her, his head still lolled against the back of the couch.  
  
Phoebe whispered. That trick always worked for kindergarten teachers. And Phoebe, using Phoebe-logic, thought that Cole was acting like a child and thus it should work on him.   
  
Cole didn't move. He didn't even blink.  
  
Phoebe bellowed.  
  
Cole, opening his eyes, lolled his head to the right. he asked lazily.  
  
Cole, sit up and look at me like a normal human being, Phoebe said.  
  
Cole gave a short laugh. But that's it... I'm not human. I'm demon. Pseduo-demon. Haven't you been bugging me about that?  
  
Phoebe tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, crossing her arms in front of her. she said, refusing to raise her voice above a whisper, you know perfectly well that I have been cil. I could have been much worse... considering... Phoebe pointed her eyes to the ceiling as she trailed off.  
  
Cole sat up. Civil. I don't want civil.  
  
Well, right now... civil is all we have, Phoebe almost screamed at him. Her face flushed red and she threw the paper, with its foreboding words, on the ground. She had forgotten, in all the talk, why she had come in the first place. I will see you later, Cole Turner, when you are in a better mood. She stomped towards the the elevator. At the last moment she turned around and smirked at her ex-husband. I'll see you when you feel like being civil, Cole. She gave a good natured laugh and disappeared into the elevator.  
  
Cole groaned, his escapades in the Underworld tiring enough and then compounded by the arrival of his ex-wife. He leaned over and picked up the paper. He was about to throw it away when he decided to take a look at the sheet, which Phoebe had been holding so tight fisted.  
  
Cole paled as he saw the one word:  
  
DEATH  
  
Tucking the paper into his coat pocket, he shimmered out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Are we going to bump into your sisters here? Nick, Paige's date, asked, almost nervously.  
  
Paige giggled as she led him to a booth. No way. I made sure that they wouldn't scare you off on the _first_ date. She laughed and Nick quickly joined in, becoming quickly comfortable. This is Piper's day off. She spends it with her husband and son usually. Family Day she calls it. And Phoebe? Phoebe's somewhere. She's doing... family business research most likely. Paige bit her lip for a second before smiling at her date. Phoebe was, most nights, either at home or at the library, researching magic in both places. And magic was family business.' So she wasn't _technically_ lying...   
  
Family business? Nick raised an eyebrow as he passed Paige her drink.  
  
Paige took a sip of the soda water and nodded. She's been really interested in finding out family history lately and right now she's concentrating on our ancestors' occupations... Paige smiled. Lies about magic were easy when you practiced. Paige had felt weird and mean doing it, but Phoebe told her that she'd be better off in the long run. Although Paige wasn't one to take Phoebe's dating advice, giving what Paige had seen, she had shrugged and promised to try for her sister. She was surprised that it didn't only not hurt, but actually helped.  
  
Nick nodded his head in time to the music that thumped through the club. Well that makes a lot of sense. I had no idea what you were talking about before.  
  
Paige laughed as she took another sip of soda water. Second date jitters? Paige asked with a giggle.  
  
Nick reached over and kissed her cheek. They always said it's the most uncomfortable... until after the kiss.  
  
Paige blushed pink and kissed him back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole called around as he shimmered into the manor.  
  
Piper's eyes grew wide with shock as she saw Phoebe's ex-demon ex-husband materialize in her living room.  
  
Where's your sister? he asked distractedly, looking around.   
  
Piper blinked. Not here, she said, becoming angry as the shock fell away. However, before she could do any real damage to Cole - or his ego - he shimmered out.  
  
Cole thought of the other places he had been with Phoebe. France - she couldn't get there and he highly doubted that she'd ask Paige to get her there. The restaurant on Woods St. - she wasn't carrying a purse and, he deduced, therefore had no money on her, especially not enough to get into that chic restaurant. The mausoleum - Cole shimmered out.  
  
Cole asked, shimmering himself into the dark mausoleum. His eyes took a moment to adjust and, before they had, some force hurtled against him, making him fall towards the ground. As Cole regained his bearings he saw his petite ex-wife standing over him with a glare. He held back a laugh.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Do you think we should call Phoebe? Piper held the phone in her hand, poised to dial.  
  
Leo slipped the phone out of her hand and led her to the couch. he said giving her a small kiss. No, I don't think you should.  
  
Piper turned to Leo with anger and shock on her face. Are you crazy? Phoebe's demonic ex-husband shows up and we don't warn her?  
  
No. We don't. Leo said with a smile. Phoebe and Cole would always get back together. You knew that and I knew that. We just denied it.  
  
He looked angry, Leo. Not in quite the reconciling mood, Piper protested.  
  
Leo frowned at her. Angry, Piper? I thought it was more concern.  
  
Piper looked ready to attack with a barrage of words, but instead she snuggled against her husband. I hate when you go whitelighter on me.  
  
Leo gave a laugh as he kissed the top of her head. You don't hate when I go whitelighter.' You just hate when I'm right.  
  
Piper laughed. Stop it.  
  
Leo smiled. Stop what? he asked, knowing full well what she meant.  
  
Stop being right, Piper grumbled.  
  
Only when you stop being lovely, Leo flattered his wife.  
  
Piper grumbled some more. I hate it when you're so... nice.  
  
And right, Leo reminded his wife. And right.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
What death, Phoebe? Cole got up from the floor and stood before Phoebe. Is this a threat or a prediction?  
  
Phoebe sighed. Neither... I hope. She gulped and handed another slip of paper to Cole. I cast a spell... to hear someone's fears.  
  
Cole stated. It wasn't a question. He knew. He stuffed the sheet with written on it into Phoebe's hand as he looked at the spell. After what seemed like an eternity to Phoebe, Cole looked up and grinned. 'The one I hold dear.' He quoted the spell with an air of superiority.  
  
Phoebe grinned for a moment, despite herself. It can't be your death, Cole. You - as far as I know - can't die.  
  
Not true, Cole said. I just can't be vanquished.  
  
Same thing, Phoebe said.   
  
Cole shook his head.   
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head. Whatever. Who's death, Cole?  
  
Cole breathed a word, although Phoebe couldn't hear.   
  
What, Cole? What? Phoebe asked quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear the word she knew he was going to say.  
  
Finally, however, he said it. he breathed.  
  
_A/N: Was that enough Leo? Cole and Phoebe? Leo isn't my favorite character so I hope I wrote him okay... What do you think? More Phoebe and Cole to come though. Wow is this turning into a P/C type fic or what? I'm trying my best to make all the characters slightly equal... How am I doing?_


	6. Chapter Two cont'd

_A/N: More Paige on the way. More stuff and why vanquishing and death aren't the same thing... So... yeah. Enjoy!  
  
_Paige laughed as she flopped down into the booth breathless. You're a great dancer, she told Nick.  
  
Nick gave a lopsided grin. You're the great dancer. Besides the tap lessons my mom forced me to take when I was seven I never dance.  
  
Fooled me, Paige said after she finished telling the waitress her order.  
  
Nick took another sip of beer. I'm a con artist, he said flatly. After a few moments, however, he broke into another smirk, and he and Paige laughed. I know I've said this already but, I think it's awesome that your a social worker. You help people and all. I wouldn't have the patience.  
  
Sure, you would. Once you see one kid go off to a good home you get the patience. As my sisters can tell you I'm an impatient person, but for being a social worker? I have the patience, she explained humbly. And you help people! Without your store I couldn't get any good vintage records! Paige teased.  
  
Ah, yes. I give people good albums for the good of society, Nick deadpanned.  
  
Okay, comedian. Well... I love records. So you do it for the good of me!  
  
Nick laughed and kissed her again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe let out a whoosh of breath, which she hadn't realized she'd been holding. she whispered.  
  
Cole said quietly. You have no active power. That leaves you vulnerable. Very, very vulnerable.  
  
I do martial arts, Phoebe said.  
  
And well, Cole agreed, but sometimes that isn't enough, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe blinked, not paying attention to Cole's words. When did you start thinking about past lives?  
  
Cole frowned. Three days, but that doesn't have anything to do with...  
  
Three days, Phoebe said with a laugh. That's when I started having the dreams.  
  
Cole asked, annoyed.  
  
So... that's some kind of link, right? Phoebe bounced up and down with excitement. Maybe... Maybe I can psychically link myself to people! Like I did with Bo and the succubus!  
  
With Bo you almost died, Cole said angrily.  
  
Phoebe didn't pay attention, wrapped up in her own ideas. Empathy and premonitions! Why didn't I think of it? I paid too much attention to levitation and not enough to my more mind-related powers, Cole! She wasn't really talking to him, but she addressed him anyway. If she was paying any attention at all to her ex-husband she would have seen anger on his face and fear in his eyes.  
  
You can't even psychically link with people, Phoebe, Cole countered.  
  
Phoebe turned her concentration on Cole. Want to bet? Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest and her face was fixed with a look of utmost concentration.  
  
Cole retorted, assuming the same position.  
  
Sit down, Phoebe ordered.  
  
Cole didn't say a word. He just hid a smile and sat down on the cold, hard floor of the mausoleum.  
  
Phoebe instructed, sitting down opposite Cole. She exhaled slowly, her muscles relaxing, and held Cole's hands, palms up, in her own.  
  
Cole sat there for a few moments, waiting for something, while Phoebe inhaled and exhaled slowly in front of him.  
  
Phoebe felt anger, fear, and, strangely enough, amusement radiating from Cole. She shrugged it off and felt deep inside herself, bringing out all memories - good and bad - of Cole.  
  
Cole felt a jolt as Phoebe concentrated deeply in front of him. A few moments passed and Phoebe opened her eyes. she said quietly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
If they get back together the drama will go on, Piper said with a groan.  
  
You should be happy, Leo harried his wife. You like those soap operas. You should like watching one in your own home.  
  
Watching and living are two entirely different things, Leo, Piper snapped. Darryl called it epic' once and I have to agree. It's too much, Leo.  
  
Well... we were quite epic' ourselves, once upon a time.  
  
Yeah, but that was different. Piper shifted so that she sat to face Leo.  
  
Leo moved so he could clearly look at his wife.  
  
We were only epic' fighting the elements. And by elements? I mean Elders. Cole and Phoebe...  
  
Are fighting the Elders, the evils, and the eccentrics. And by eccentrics? I mean you. You and Paige and me. Leo gave a little smile. Piper open and shut her mouth with a frown. They have to fight more elements than we had to. I think they are allowed to be a little epic' from time to time. There hasn't been a demon-witch relationship in anyone's memory. Well... none that lasted. That's a lot of history to fight against.  
  
You even get sick of the drama, Leo.  
  
He laughed. Yeah. The drama comes with their love though, Piper, and their situation. He laughed again. At least she knew who she loved.  
  
Piper frowned. Let's go check if Wyatt is asleep before we get into a fight. I'm sick of that.  
  
Me too, Leo said, following her up the stairs.  
  
And I don't want our fight to start because of Phoebe and Cole. They cause too many fights and tonight is not going to be a night where they start a fight. We don't even know that they're back together, yet.  
  
Okay, Piper. Leo laughed again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole handed Phoebe a glass of water.  
  
Phoebe gratefully took the glass. Cole sat down next to her on the couch as she took a sip. That takes a lot of energy out of you, she whispered.  
  
Exactly why you shouldn't have done it, he said, taking the glass from her. I should have.  
  
You're a rat, Cole, Phoebe said, leaning against the side of the couch.  
  
he replied. You're never going to do this again, Phoebe, are you?  
  
Yes I am, Phoebe said, her voice still quiet, but with conviction. We could keep track of innocents this way - or demons...  
  
And you could die.  
  
You can't tell me what to do, Cole. Right now we're only civil, Phoebe said with the ghost of a smile, sinking herself deeper into Cole's oversized sweatshirt.  
  
I say we're going from civil to friends right now, Cole replied. Especially now that we're psychically linked.  
  
Well... I still don't have to take friends' advice - or relatives for that matter. If I did have to take their advice - or orders - you wouldn't be here.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe's dancing eyes. You should take this advice.  
  
You've been trying to order me around and you know it, Cole, Phoebe said. She moved so that she was almost laying on the couch. Do you mind if I stay here? I don't want to go home. Don't worry, my sisters won't know...  
  
Yeah they will, Cole replied with a wince.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sometimes I think Phoebe is rubbing off on Wyatt. He's getting as sneaky as she used to be, Piper said, climbing into bed. As sneaky as Phoebe is.  
  
At least he was reading, Leo commented.  
  
Looking at pictures. He's four... he can't read yet, Piper said, falling asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
You want to come up for coffee? Nick asked as they neared his apartment. They were walking.  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows.  
  
Nick laughed.   
  
Paige raised her eyebrows higher.  
  
Nick laughed harder. I'm serious. I want to continue this date, but considering it's one o'clock in the morning I'm starting to fall asleep. I need the caffeine. He gauged Paige's dubious glance. Fine. How about Chic's then?  
  
Paige nodded. Chic's is my favorite coffee shop. Phoebe and I go there a lot. They make awesome baked goods.  
  
I know. And coffee, Nick turned the corner on the way to Chic's.  
  
_A/N: I know... I know... not enough Paige... I'm adding more soon. Don't worry. Not that you are worrying. What do you love? What do you hate? What are you indifferent about? I need to know! : )_


	7. Chapter Two cont'd

_A/N: Thanks Sweetone, for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you think it was true to the show.  
I have to admit, though, that it was a little sad only getting one review...  
  
_Oh, Cole. You didn't! Phoebe croaked out, putting her head dejectedly into her hands. she asked. Her voice was hopeful.   
  
Cole stated quietly.  
  
Phoebe groaned. Well at least I won't have to lie about where I was.  
  
The circumstances...  
  
Let them think what they want, Phoebe said, rolling over onto her side.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
So then my dad got the job and we moved here, Nick finished.  
  
So your record shop was once your living room? Paige asked, awed.  
  
Basically, yeah.  
  
  
  
Nick took a bite of the pastry that he and Paige were sharing. They discovered that they both had the same favorite - cherry. How'd you find your biological sisters? Did your parents help you? How do they feel about it?  
  
Paige gulped. Well my parents died in a car accident while I was in high school. Seeing Nick's face she assured him, It's okay. She took another sip of coffee. When my eldest sister, Prue, died I felt compelled to go to the funeral. I did and Phoebe, the family research one, felt a... connection with me. We bonded and my birth mom told us we were related.  
  
I thought she was dead.  
  
She was. She is. She wrote us a note. Paige bit her lip. Her birth mom wrote them a bunch of notes - it is called the Book of Shadows.  
  
Why'd she... Nick trailed off, flushing with embarrassment.  
  
Give me up? It's okay, really. I was the result of an affair. She and her husband were estranged at the time so he never knew.  
  
Paige wished, as she saw Nick's face, that she could take back the entire story.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
So how was the date? Piper asked her half-asleep half-sister.  
  
Good I guess. I almost killed it with the story of my life, Paige said, taking a sip of the steaming coffee, which Piper handed to her.  
  
All the lies?  
  
Paige shook her head. Phoebe told me to practice those.  
  
You took dating advice from Phoebe? Piper asked in mock mortification. You see her by the way?  
  
Phoebs? As far as I know she's still asleep.  
  
Probably. I'll just leave a note as usual, Piper told Paige, trying to convince herself that Phoebe was asleep in her room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In fact Phoebe was asleep in her own room in her own bed. Cole had woken her up a few hours after she fell asleep on his couch.  
  
Cole said. C'mon Sleeping Beauty. You need to go home.  
  
Five more minutes, Phoebe mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
Don't think so. Cole snatched the blanket away from her and lifted her over his shoulder.  
  
Cole Turner! Phoebe yelled, snapping awake. Put me down!!  
  
Cole said with a laugh. Piper will hear.  
  
Phoebe shut up, horrified, as Cole shimmered out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole sat up, trying to concentrate on the cases in front of him. Sheryl? Did my ex-wife call? Cole asked.  
  
Sheryl's laugh traveled unadulterated across the intercom. Good news for you: no.  
  
Oh. Okay, Cole replied. Cole had, in a less than nice manner, dropped Phoebe in her room a little past midnight. Piper and Leo, the old married couple, were safely tucked into bed for at least an hour and Paige wasn't home yet. Phoebe had been itching to fight, but Cole shimmered off before she could say a word.  
  
He, with a grim smile, thought of their next meeting.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe wandered bleary-eyed into the kitchen. She, as usual, collected the notes from under the fruit bowl on the table. She grabbed herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table to read the notes left by her sisters.  
_  
Dear Phoebs,  
Nick is gorgeous.  
Life story almost killed the date - I'll explain later.  
Got in a little past two. Piper worried. Go figure.  
Thanks for the advice.  
Love,  
Paige  
  
_Phoebe smiled. She couldn't wait to hear of the date.  
  
_Dear Phoebe,  
Cole dropped by last night. Did he tell you?  
  
_Phoebe gulped and, placing her empty glass to the side, continued reading, gripping the note with both hands.  
  
_Wyatt refuses to tell me where you two went on Friday. (It's a secret tween me and Aunt Phe.)  
  
_Phoebe gave a little smile. She could always count on her number one supporter, her conspirator, and her favorite little guy - Wyatt, her nephew.  
  
_You better not get back together with Cole. You know what that means.  
Expect a call from me later.  
We'll have a family meeting about Cole later.  
- Piper  
  
_Phoebe silently fumed.  
  
She went upstairs and returned a few moments later with a box. was engraved on the top of the box, surrounded by vines. Cole had gotten it for her one birthday and now the elegant wooden box housed some of the things related to her relationship with Cole. By not means did it have all Cole and Phoebe things, just some special items.  
  
Phoebe angrily pulled a yellow sheet out of the box and read it.  
  
_Phoebe,  
Cole is dangerous.  
HE'S HALF-DEMON! You can't trust him not matter what he says.  
It's just an infatuation, Phoebe. I've known you since you were little and you've fallen over every guy you've ever met.  
You aren't in love.  
For once, Phoebe, take responsibility. You know what I mean.   
(There's a fresh bottle of potion in the fridge.)  
For the family. For the Power of Three.  
We'll talk about it later.  
Love,  
P  
  
_The letter was written a long time ago by a Halliwell so half-drunk with confidence that she could sign It was written by the older sister Phoebe loved, hated, feared, scoffed at, and admired all in one breath - Prue.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paige said, surprised. She swiveled around her chair and hissed. Why the hell are you calling? My office no less!  
  
I heard you needed, Cole smiled as he took a dramatic pause, legal contacts.  
  
Paige squeaked, wondering the extent of her sister's ex-husband's powers.  
  
Phoebe told me, Cole explained.  
  
Why the hell were you talking to my sister? Paige asked, ready to orb over and kill him - or try.  
  
I drove her home after your previous legal resource - Robert? - cornered your sister; and tried to French her, Cole said, easily.  
  
Paige almost accused. You were the one he said Phoebe went home with!  
  
Cole laughed. No. I drove her to her home. Richard? Robert? Rudolph? Whatever-his-name wasn't being a gentleman.  
  
Paige said flatly. Okay. Listen, you arrogant bastard, I don't need nor want your help.  
  
Oh Paige, Cole scolded, that's not good business. You can't just not work with me because I'm an arrogant bastard. Lots of lawyers are.  
  
Paige let out a snort. You're just begging for a vanquish.  
  
Cole pointed out.  
  
More than one way to kill a demon - as the saying goes.  
  
Cole corrected.  
  
Paige let out a yell of fury, to the surprise of her coworkers, and slammed down the phone receiver.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe yelled at herself, mentally. Replying to the note would tell Piper that she wanted to be with Cole.   
  
She tucked Prue's note into the box with a mix of sadness and tender remembrance.  
  
Phoebe put the box upstairs. She would just rationally explain to Piper that she didn't want anything to do - romantically - with Cole.  
  
She flopped down on the bed with a sigh. She was a bad liar.


	8. Chapter Three

_A/N: Wow!! Thanks guys for reviewing! I can't believe it. I didn't Wow. Thanks! And I forgot to include the disclaimer before!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and I don't pretend like I own it. I only have five dollars at the moment so yeah. Basically - I don't own Charmed. Fanfiction._  
  
Piper dropped Wyatt off at his daycare, had a long chat with some children's parents and mad a few empty promises about meeting them for lunch sometime. Then she sped off to a vantage point overlooking the bay and parked.  
  
Angrily she dialed the number of the cell phone she made Leo buy. Tears fell in droves down her face. They were tears for her sham of a life and for Wyatt's dysfunctional future.  
  
"Leo?" she asked, voice choked.  
  
"Are you okay? Why didn't you call? Should I come?" Leo's words were quick and fast.  
  
"Everything is fine supernaturally. Don't come. I just want to talk on the phone."  
  
"OK," Leo replied, his discomfort at the situation obvious.  
  
"I want to be normal," Piper almost yelled the words. "I want Wyatt to be normal!" She sniffed. "I I was at Wyatt's school and I met his classmates' parents. And you know what? I liked them! And I want to go to lunch with them and not worried about excuses for unexplained absences!" Her voice was hoarse and thick with tears. "And what about Wyatt? What about that inevitable alienation he'll feel when he discovers his heritage?" She stopped screaming. "I wasn't sure about how I would be with kids. I was nervous. Phoebe was always better with kids. But Leo?" Her voice rose again, defiant. "I love Wyatt more than my life! And I don't want to make him go through my life!"   
  
Leo, as Piper calmed down, was given a chance to speak. And he realized that he didn't know what to say.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe slapped Cole across the face as soon as he opened the door to his office.  
  
"Hey! What was" Cole began, starting to wonder if everyone who had a relationship with Phoebe came out toting emotional and physical wounds.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked, indignant. She sat herself down in the leather chair reserved for clients that was opposite Cole's desk.  
  
"Tell you" Cole crossed around to be in back of his desk and, for the first time since she arrived, looked straight at Phoebe. Her eyes red and puffy and her face a bit splotchy he said one thing, "You've been crying."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe pushed.  
  
"What? Tell you what?" Cole asked, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You know," Phoebe stated quietly. "The Hollow."  
  
"The Hollow," Cole echoed with a whistle.  
  
"You're stupid. Stupid for the right reasons, but stupid."   
  
"Phoebe "  
  
"You never told me," Phoebe said, her voice regaining strength. "You could have told me."  
  
"No. He had me."  
  
"After. Now. You never bothered to explain. You didn't trust me."  
  
"We weren't on speaking terms. And this has nothing to do with trust." Cole's voice was terse as he clenched his pen.  
  
"But it does. Love is trust. It's It's trusting a person to share their secrets." She waved her hands about wildly as she tried to explain the abstract feeling. "It's trusting them to tell the truth and then trusting them to forgive you when that truth hurts. It's trusting them," Phoebe stood up and began to walk towards the door, her back to Cole, "to know all those hidden places and secret weaknesses. Trusting them not to use those things against you. If I fall I should trust that you'd catch me."  
  
"I told you!" Cole protested, standing up and sending papers flying every which way. "Every botched plan I told you! You didn't listen!" Phoebe stopped, her hand on the brass doorknob. She didn't turn, but Cole felt every emotion. He could see her guilt in the way her right foot pointed in a bit. He saw her anger in her left hand, which was curled into a fist; her fear in her hunched, rigid shoulders. Her sadness flooded the room, and you didn't need a psychic connection to see it.  
  
"You didn't tell me," she said coldly, turning the knob and slipping quickly out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wyatt was surprised to see someone, who was not his Aunt Phe coming to pick him up. This woman wore his aunt's mismatched; yet charming clothes and they looked vaguely familiar. They both had the same short, bobbed light brown hair, run with blond. The eyes, however. They had different eyes. His aunt's shone with happiness and repressed tears. This woman's eyes were dry.  
  
"Aunt Phe?" Wyatt asked, as she flung his superhero backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie?" Phoebe answered, tussling his hair.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Yeah," she said with a tiny smile, before muttering to herself, "Cole."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Tubner?" Wyatt asked, moving, at the approaching footsteps of his aunt, to the closet. "This is Wyatt. Wyatt Halliwell." He smiled to himself. He'd seen his mom make hundreds of business calls. He could too.  
  
"Wyatt?" Cole asked, surprised, but thankful for the distraction from thoughts of his emotional meeting with Phoebe.  
  
"Why did you make Aunt Phe cry?"  
  
Cole coughed. "She said that?"  
  
Wyatt furrowed his brow in concentration. "No. I know though."  
  
"How?" Cole challenged the four year old, not realizing nor caring how foolish he sounded.   
  
"She's," Wyatt lowered his voice, "my favorite. I know."  
  
"She's my favorite too," Cole said with a laugh. "I didn't make her cry. Something did, however."  
  
"Well, fix it, Mr. Tubner," Wyatt finished, hanging up the phone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I will fix it," Cole said, picking up the phone, expecting it to be Phoebe's precocious nephew.  
  
"Fix what?" the person said sharply and annoyed. "You have a secretary."  
  
"Yes. Sheryl. Paige?" Cole's patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Yeah. Duh." She sighed, defeated. "Okay. You know what? I don't want your legal help. That's too complicated."  
  
"So?"  
  
Paige gulped. "I want you to help me find someone in the legal profession."  
  
Cole sighed. "Cheap?"  
  
"Preferably," Paige said. Cole could tell that calling him was killing her.  
  
"Downes & Bach or the Humanitarian Law Firm on Elm," Cole said, hanging up the phone. He was almost tempted to unplug the thing, having decided he had enough calls from Phoebe's family.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Wyatt?" Phoebe said, surprised as her nephew rolled out of the closet under the stairs, a corded phone clutched firmly with both hands.  
  
"Aunt Phe," Wyatt greeted, as if rolling out of a closet with a telephone was the most sensible thing in the world.  
  
"What were you doing in the closet?"  
  
"Practicing."  
  
"Practicing what?"  
  
"Calling home," he said, handing her the telephone. He stood up and pointed to his shoe. "Please." Phoebe nodded lamely, putting the phone down and tied his red shoelaces. Wyatt nodded his thanks, kissed the forehead of his squatting aunt, took the phone, and scurried off.   



	9. Chapter Three cont'd

_A/N: Sorry this is so late. I was on vacation... but now I'm back!  
  
_You taught Wyatt to use the telephone? Phoebe asked as her elder sister walked through the door.  
  
Piper said, putting down her purse.   
  
He was calling people today... from the closet.  
  
You sure?  
  
Phoebe nodded. She took a deep breath. I checked who he called with redial. She winced. It was Jackman, Carter, and Kline.  
  
Cole's firm? My son? Piper asked with a short bark of laughter.  
  
Phoebe, giving her sister a strained smile, nodded. As Piper got ready to explode, Phoebe jumped up from the couch, giving her sister her place, and tried to calm her down. There were lots of nice things in the room and Piper's explosions weren't discriminatory when she was angry. Phoebe remembered when Piper became infuriated with Leo because he wouldn't tell her what the Elders said and she blew up great Aunt Grace's china figurine. She felt bad about it later, but...  
  
It could be Cole's secretary, Sheryl! Wyatt liked her! Phoebe laughed nervously. And he charmed the pants off her!  
  
Piper turned to her sister and gave her a withering look before roaring, Leo orbed in, but wasn't given a chance to ask anything. Paige. Now. Leo gave a look to Phoebe, which Piper saw. Piper began to raise her hands and Leo orbed out. A few minutes later both he and Paige, who had a new found handle on her orbing power, appeared in the room. Who taught my son to use the phone? she asked, far from kindly.  
  
They both shook their heads violently. A voice came from across the parlor. I did.  
  
A thin girl, who looked about thirteen, with strawberry blond hair cut into bangs and tied into two pigtails gave a wave from the other side of the room.  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
The girl sat down and started conversationally. You must be Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Wow. Did you caused a ruckus. She pointed towards the ceiling and gave a laugh. I never thought that you'd have the guts, Wyatt. I thought Piper had all the ones in your little family.  
  
You know her? Phoebe burst out before she could stop herself. She put her hands over her mouth and looked apologetically at Leo.  
  
Yeah. Tell us, Leo, Piper said, turning to her husband.  
  
was all he said.  
  
Nor. Oh yeah! She rolled her eyes. Sorry. I know your names, but you don't know mine. How rude!  
  
You know our names? Paige asked, shocked.  
  
Well yeah, she gave a little snort. If I didn't I'd be stupid in the magical community, wouldn't I? Getting the Charmed Ones questions wrong on a test is like not knowing two plus two equals four! But seriously guys? Stop battling. She shook her head, smiling. I had to study for two weeks to memorize all the battles. She groaned at the thought.  
  
What's your name again? Phoebe questioned, lost.  
  
Oh yeah. Sorry. Rambling. She stuck out her hand to Phoebe. Nor. Eleanor, but I prefer just Nor. Simpler.  
  
Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell, Phoebe said, shaking the girl's hand, confused. You already know that don't you?  
  
Nor smiled.   
  
Who are you? Piper shouted, fed up.  
  
Nor raised her eyebrows. She shrugged. I guess I get a little annoying, but really! I'm Nor. I'm Earp's whitelighter.  
  
Paige asked.  
  
Nor nodded. Earp. Like Wyatt Earp. Get it? She leaned her head forward a bit.  
  
My son has a whitelighter! Piper shouted, jumping up from the couch. How... How...! She exploded the chair next to Nor and stormed out of the house, taking her keys with her.  
  
Nor. You shouldn't have come, Leo said sadly.  
  
You knew? Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo shook his head. No, but I could guess.  
  
Damn it, Nor said. Sorry guys. Tell Earp I'll seem him around and I'm sorry. I mess everything up. She sighed and orbed out.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were left in shock and confusion. They simply looked at eachother and then both left.  
  
_A/N: That's written a little differently than most of my other parts of the story, but this needed to be all together. How'd you like it? Review, please!_  
  



	10. Chapter Three cont'd

_A/N: I'm putting this (quickly) right after that last part because originally it was all supposed to be together, but I felt later, when I reread it, that the introduction of Nor ought to stand on its own. However, it did make me feel sad to see the new part so short (only 2-3 pages on the computer and it looked like even less on ff.net).  
  
_Leo called the sitter, Sydney, who helped them when they were in a fix. She was a teenage witch who had been their innocent a couple of months back. Piper seized the opportunity and she was Wyatt's permanent baby-sitter.  
  
She arrived quickly, hearing Leo's tone. I'm here to baby-sit, she said as she walked through the door, her usual battle cry. Upon seeing Leo though she sobered up - this wasn't the usual demon call. I'm not going to ask questions - it's not my business - but whatever it is? I know it'll works out, she said, smiling warmly. Leo tried to smile back, wondering for a brief moment if she was a future whitelighter. She'd be a good one.  
  
Leo, instead of orbing to wherever, took his coat and walked out into the cold night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paige wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She hadn't felt the same betrayal that Piper and, quite possibly, Leo felt at finding out that the Elders had given Wyatt a whitelighter. He was going to find out about his magic anyway. With the demons constantly shimmering in and being vanquished out Piper couldn't shield him forever.  
  
She sipped another bit of her cappuccino. This coffee shop had been her favorite place to people scope on those long Wednesday lunch breaks. Mr. Cowen made a point of giving every employee of his twenty minutes extra on their lunch break at least one day each week. Paige always picked Wednesday.  
  
Nowadays, her lunch breaks included Phoebe or Piper, as opposed to sitting alone or with her old work buddy, Georgia. She opened her purse and pulled out her address book as she sunk back into the oversized thrift store chairs that the almost empty coffee shop had in excess. She flipped through the leather bound book, running her finger over the names of people she used to talk to constantly - chatting about work gossip or anything at all. She hadn't talked to one of them in months.   
  
We're closing up, Miss, the one employee left said, a bit annoyed.  
  
Paige looked up startled, for a while now she hadn't been aware of the few customers filtering out of the store. Sorry. Do you ?  
  
He waved his hand. Keep the mug. Just please... He sighed.  
  
Paige said with a faint smile. Right. Sorry.  
  
Have a nice night, the coffee shop employee called to her retreating back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Piper stuffed her keys deeper into her jeans pocket. It was starting to rain, but she wasn't going to go back to her car. No. She needed to walk.  
  
She let the tears of frustration fall down her face. Damn it, she said. Damn it. She wasn't quite sure what she was angry at. She never trusted the Elders so she didn't feel betrayed. She was angry about that, sure, but not sad. Another display of the Elder's distrust of her marriage, life, and calling would make her blow up things and rant, but not make cry.   
  
The way Leo looked. That definitely made her sad. He looked so tired. So deflated. She knew there was a war raging inside of him. She knew that for months he had sat up in bed at one in the morning, trying to ignore the calls of the Elders. She knew for months he had considered giving it all up, but then, sadly, realized that he didn't have any place in this modern world. Leo had become disillusioned when his own family had become so infected with evil. Piper had seen the metamorphosis. Leo had felt like the Elders had failed them, felt like that they had sat back and twiddled their thumbs while his family went to hell. This was just the icing on the cake.  
  
But that wasn't what she was truly upset about. She made herself face it as she sat on the rain soaked park bench. She was crying because her boy knew. He knew now that he was different. That he could never fit in and be the popular one. He knew that there was evil. He knew. Piper had always wanted a normal life for herself and she harbored the hope that her son, if not she, might have one. Up until this moment she had clung to the wish that, with the destiny of the Charmed Ones fulfilled, Wyatt wouldn't have to learn about his heritage. He could have a wife and kids and a normal nine to five. Wyatt would be accepted in high school, he wouldn't have to battle demons, he wouldn't have to see his sibling face a tragic death at a young age...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe wandered around the corridors of Jackman, Carter, and Kline. She wasn't sure why she was back here. She would've liked to think she came in to get away from the rain while she was taking a walk to get away from the tense situation in her home, but as she glanced out the window she realized that she can't give herself that excuse. The library was across the street.  
  
She sighed, sinking against the wall. Well it's not like I have any friends to talk to, Phoebe muttered to herself. And it was true. She left the few friends she had behind when she left for New York those few years ago. And the people she met in New York? She didn't think she'd be seeing them anytime soon. Even though no one had seemed to notice, she had matured. She still wasn't quite up to par, but she was leagues away from the immature person she used to be when she got back from New York with only a backpack and her bike.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Cole sat slumped in his desk. He had gone over the papers that Phoebe had given him from her father again, but he still needed some things clarified. When he had called Victor up asking for the help Victor had only said icily, It's all right there and made a few threats if Cole ever hurt his daughter.  
  
She's a grown person, Victor, Cole had pointed out. Victor made another threat and then slammed down the phone.  
  
Cole narrowed his eyes as he heard someone in the hallway. He had seen the cleaners go. He had even wished Marty good luck with the baseball game his son was playing in tomorrow. Cole sighed and got up to go see.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paige wandered into the manor, setting down the mug by the door. Hi Sydney, she greeted the baby-sitter, who sat on the couch, alternately watching the sitcom on television and doing homework, taking off her rain slicked jacket.   
  
Hey Paige! Sydney yelled, grinning and looking around the corner. She began to shove things quickly into her backpack. Um... this might sound rude, but - Can I go?  
  
Paige laughed. Yeah. Of course.  
  
Sydney returned the laugh, swinging her backpack over her shoulders.   
  
Oh yeah. Payment, Paige mumbled, rifling through her purse.   
  
Sydney shrugged. Don't worry about it. You guys saved my life. I'm sure I can trust you to pay me. Plus - not your kid, not your charge. She said good-bye and told Paige that she'd call Mr. Wyatt, as she insisted on calling Leo. She called Phoebe and Paige by their first names, but Leo and Piper were Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt.   
  
Paige shut the door behind Sydney and walked up to her room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Piper continued walking in the park. I'll take a quick walk and then I'll be able to drive home.  
  
No you won't, a voice said. Piper turned around and, happily, saw Leo.  
  
Oh Leo, she said, running and hugging him.   
  
It's okay, Leo whispered, convincing both him and her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole watched her wander around, peeking in offices every few doors. She sang a little to herself, swaying as she walked slowly through the empty corridor.  
  
he asked.  
  
Phoebe spun around and, seeing her ex-husband, flushed with embarrassment.  
  
she apologized. She began to fumble with the zipper on her jacket. I'll leave. Cole didn't say anything, so she finished zippering up her jacket and began to walk slowly to the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited for it to come. she asked, turning back.  
  
  
  
We really need to   
  
Talk. I know.  
  
  
  
Cole agreed.   
  
Phoebe nodded and disappeared into the elevator. Cole sighed, walked back to his office, locked the door, and got into the elevator with his ex-wife.


	11. Chapter Four

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Do you feel a climax coming on? Maybe that last part was a climax in a way... for Piper at least. There's lots more to go (I hope!)... I'm excited about that and I hope everyone else is too... :-)  
  
_Wyatt laid down in his bed, listening to his Aunt Pai climb the stairs, and walk into her room, shutting the door with a decided click. Wyatt listened for a little while longer, waiting for the comforting sounds of his mother and father walking into there room and gently shutting the door. He waited for his mother's not-so-quite tiptoeing and father's easy shuffle. He waited for his mom to whisper, Shh! Leo! and then try to shut the door quietly, but fail in a way. It would shut quietly enough, but Wyatt never went to be without hearing it tap three times on the door jamb.  
  
Wyatt was awakened a little while later by hearing his Aunt Phoebe trip on the stairs before making it, loudly, into her own room. He waited again, listening, but he never heard his parents come in. he whimpered to himself nervously, burrowing further under the covers. And then he felt it. He knew where his mom was - in the park - and he knew how she was feeling - sad, but getting happier. he asked himself, checking to see if he wasn't just imagining. His dad was in the park too and nervous. Wyatt smiled to himself in the dark and rolled over to fall asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe sighed an inebriated sigh. She wrestled with her clothing. She finally got in her pajamas and fell into bed.  
  
She had gotten trashed that night. She and Cole had taken a silent elevator ride down to the first floor, where Cole went to the car garage and Phoebe opted for the front door. She had, from there, wandered around the San Francisco streets, working herself up into a nervous fit about the lunch she would have with Cole tomorrow. She worked herself into a nervous fit and after that, upon remembering the silent elevator ride, wallowed in self-pity for a bit. She wandered around some more. She saw the most quiet residential streets and the loudest main strips.   
  
In the loudest part she could find she found Georgia's, a dingy basement bar. There were five tables, four booth, and a long counter near the far wall. Most people congregated at the long counter. They ordered their drinks, watched the TV that looked as if it would fall from the wall, and yelled amongst themselves. One couple sat at the table, glancing at the clientele with nervous eyes, as if they would come and pounce on them at any second. Phoebe walked to the corner and slid into the booth, over the blue vinyl. What will you have, sweetie? the waitress asked, popping her gum and taking the pen from behind her ear.  
  
Phoebe asked.  
  
The woman laughed, shook her head, and glanced again at Phoebe. What will you have?  
  
Um... What soda do you have? Phoebe asked politely.  
  
Alcoholic beverage, doll? the waitress asked.  
  
Phoebe said.  
  
The waitress sighed, but wrote it down and, in a few minutes, the watery gingerale was sitting in front of her. Phoebe drank it down quickly, trying not to think of when the glass had been last washed.  
  
Anything else? the waitress asked, after Phoebe finished, very disinterested.  
  
Phoebe sighed. She was feeling low. A beer.  
  
The waitress laughed, but served. Phoebe drank two beers before she staggered out of the bar, the waitress still laughing at her.   
  
Phoebe rolled over to fall asleep. She decided that the next time she was going to get trashed in a state of self-pity she wasn't going to do it in a place full of heavy drinkers. Since Phoebe had not had a drink in two years the beers quickly left her drunk. She was ashamed of herself. She didn't know whether she was ashamed about getting drunk or whether she was ashamed about getting drunk after just two beers.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole hefted his briefcase onto the table, debating whether or not he should look at the papers inside. It might be a pleasant distraction, he thought to himself. A pleasant distraction from the thought of lunch. He wasn't sure what possessed him to agree. He groaned. He already knew the conversation. He had been playing it over and over in his head.  
  
I love you, Phoebe would say firmly, smiling a bit to herself.  
  
Cole would asked, his eyes alight with hope. I love you too.  
  
I know. We love each other, here's where it would come in, the word that would seal his fate, he knew that was coming and he'd brace himself for the words after, I don't think we can get back together. Ever.  
  
Cole would sigh, deflated. I know, he would say sadly. Because he did. He did know.  
  
You betrayed me. You kept your secrets. You cared and I cared, but it just didn't work, Phoebe would, even though Cole knew, run over his list of sins. It just didn't work, she'd repeat. Then she'd laugh desperately, void of any hope. We know we tried enough. The world knows. Everyone knows. It just didn't work. Her eyes would get teary and Cole would, against better judgment, reach out to comfort her. She would and pull away. Then, after a beat, she would look straight into his eyes. It just couldn't work.  
  
I know, Cole would say. He'd sigh sadly because he knew. He did know.  
  
It just couldn't work, Phoebe would say, more to herself then Cole.  
  
It can work, Cole said to himself, pushing his briefcase on the ground for emphasis. It can work, he tried to convince himself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Piper, now calmed down, grabbed Leo's hand in the dark. She could see his smile, his face lit up by a nearby streetlight.  
  
We'll get through it, Piper said.  
  
Leo said.   
  
Piper smiled, a little teary-eyed, and hugged Leo. I love you.  
  
I love you too, he said, orbing them both out of the park and back home.  
  
_A/N: How was that? I hope you know that the conversation in Cole's part between Cole and Phoebe hasn't happened yet... he's just thinking of how it will happen. You probably do know that. I just worry when I write future-type scenes... and stuff like that. Review! :-)_


	12. Chapter Four cont'd

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to try to make this long. :-)_  
  
Piper dropped Wyatt off at preschool as if yesterday didn't happen. Wyatt, indulging in his precocious nature and his new found power of sensing people and their feelings, accepted this and wished his mom a good day as if yesterday didn't happen.  
  
Piper called Nor into the manor at around nine, after she dropped Wyatt off, and Piper and Leo spoke to Nor as if yesterday had happened - twice.  
  
You understand, right Eleanor? Piper asked, a school principal.  
  
Stop calling me Eleanor! Piper glared at her and she folded. Yes. I get what you're getting at.  
  
Piper continued. I'm glad that you understand Eleanor.  
  
Nor rolled her eyes. We just don't think that this is the best way to announce yourself to a family, Leo said, a bit kinder.   
  
And I don't think this is the best way for a family to announce itself to me! Nor said, jumping up from her chair. Nor was no longer a whitelighter. She was a thirteen year old girl fighting with her parents and she knew right where to hit them. Just because you have issues Piper doesn't mean I shouldn't be here! She spun towards Leo. And you! Don't go getting all superior just because your the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones! Nor hissed through her teeth. I'm not a child. I'm a whitelighter. I may only be thirteen, but I've been a whitelighter for ten years. She glared at both of them and orbed out.  
  
She'd be twenty three, Piper said, coming to a sudden realization.  
  
I hate it when she goes Leo groaned.   
  
You hate it when she's right, Leo, Piper pointed out. She may be a whitelighter who looks thirteen and, like a thirteen year old, thinks she knows everything, but she's got to be once right in a while. She groaned herself. I'm just wondering why she had to be right now.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
So she had to have gotten a premonition, Cole pointed out to Darryl, talking about his fight with Phoebe yesterday and how she knew about the Hollow.  
  
So she had to have something of yours, Darryl said, taking another bite of his scrambled eggs.  
  
Cole replied with a smile. So she might not break up with me.  
  
Or it might be Phoebe just being herself. Have you seen their attic? Darryl asked.  
  
Toys from who knows when, broken chairs, etc.? Cole asked.   
  
Darryl nodded. No I meant the other attic. He laughed and continued. When I first found out about them being witches and all Phoebe wanted me to see the book. Not only did I end up seeing that, which I never wanted to see in the first place, but I went on a tour of the attic. He groaned at the memory. Wife wondered why I was late for dinner.  
  
Cole laughed. He could just imagine. Still... she had something of mine.  
  
Was she angry when you saw her later? Emotional and yelling? Darryl asked, starting in on his bacon.  
  
Cole frowned. No. It was just silent. Silent and uncomfortable.   
  
That's bad. That's really bad. When Phoebe angry she...  
  
Let's everyone know, Cole replied with a groan.  
  
Yeah. Silent and awkward isn't good.  
  
Maybe she is moving on...  
  
No. You just don't move on from that. However, I think she might be trying to end it. I've seen the way she's been burying herself in different things. And Wyatt? She would glue the kid to herself if she could. She's not trying to work through the pain of this past year... she's trying to hide from it.  
  
When did you take psychology? Cole asked sarcastically, trying to ignore what his friend had just told him.  
  
Never. It's all police stuff that I've picked up. We get seminars on how to read people and stuff like that. He shrugged. But... for the Halliwells? I just know them really well. He picked up his ringing phone. Morris. Oh! Hi, Sheila, honey. I'm just sitting here eating with Cole. He frowned. He glanced at Cole and nodded. Pretty much... They're having lunch today. He nodded again. Okay. Love you too. Bye. He snapped the phone shut and looked up.  
  
That was Sheila. She wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. He stood up and put ten dollars down on the table. If you don't want to come just call to check in. He looked genuinely concerned. I worry about you.  
  
Cole gave a vapid laugh. Okay. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Darryl nodded. Bye Cole.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paige dialed slowly. Hi? Georgia? She sighed, relieved as she realized she got the right number. Oh yeah. I know we haven't talked in a while. Yeah. Life's been hectic. Heard about your new job. Like it? That's great. Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch. I just haven't seen you in so long and... She laughed. No need to explain. I know. She frowned. Okay. Another day then. She whispered her good-bye before placing the phone quietly back in place. She laid her head down on the desk and resisted the urge to cry.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wyatt frowned, tugging on his teacher's sleeve. I have to go Mrs. Winter, he said.  
  
To the bathroom, dear? Mrs. Winter, the middle-aged plump woman who favored brightly colored and loose dresses to any other piece of clothing, asked, confused in her unusually high voice.  
  
No. Home.  
  
Wyatt, dear, you can't go home until your mom or someone comes to pick you up, she said, patting him on the head. The woman smile genially, looking over her purple rimmed, rhinestone studded, cat glasses which attached to a beaded chain around her neck. The woman fit into this classroom and into the occupation like peanut butter to jelly. However for all her years of teaching and her expertise she didn't know how to handle magical and unusually bright children.   
  
My mom is sad though, Wyatt continued.  
  
Dear? I'm sure she's fine. Cindy though? She knelt down and steered Wyatt's vision to one of his classmates, a little blond haired girl with large pink rimmed glasses. She's sad. Her blocks fell down. Perhaps you could cheer her up? Mrs. Winter suggested.  
  
I need to go home, Wyatt pushed.  
  
Oh sweetie. You can't go home until someone picks you up, she said, giving him a hug.  
  
Wyatt's face lit up. Little did Mrs. Winter know that she planted the seed in Wyatt's head... the seed that might get him out of school for years to come. Wyatt smiled and walked over to Cindy. He laid her hands on her shoulders and in a few minutes she was smiling as usual. He walked back over to Mrs. Winter and got permission to go to the bathroom.  
  
Wyatt looked around the bathroom. Nor had told him never to do weird things in public. She said, People don't go for that. She had told him examples of weird things.'   
  
Nor thought as she sat on the little primary colored chair in Wyatt's room. Weird things... One. Talking to yourself in public is a really weird thing. So Earp? I'll come when you call, but make sure that no one is around when you do it. Another weird thing? Wearing bad hats. People will label you for life. Stick to baseball caps and you'll be okay. Weird thing number three: laughing at nothing. Sometimes it's fun, but sometimes it's just strange. Only laugh at nothing when you're just with your friends. Okay?  
  
Wyatt had nodded, agreeing.  
  
Wyatt, sure that everything was safe, coughed. he called out.  
  
Nor asked, appearing in a stream of blue lights. What's the matter?  
  
My mom is sad. I need to go home.  
  
Nor bit her lip. I don't think that's a good idea. However, if you want... I'll take you out to lunch at.... PJ's?  
  
Wyatt shook his head. PJ's is where I go with Aunt Phe. We could go to Yak Cafe? Wyatt asked hopefully.  
  
Nor shrugged and smiled. She offered her hand. Hop on.  
  
Wyatt shook his head. Mrs. Winter says I can't leave unless someone picks me up.  
  
Nor nodded. Okay. Go back to your classroom and I'll get you in a few moments.  
  
Wyatt gave her the thumbs up and scurried out of the bathroom. Nor lingered a few minutes after he had gone, thinking up an excuse before she realized she was in the boy's bathroom and quickly orbed out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe groaned as she rolled over. She read the clock, bleary-eyed. Ten o'clock.  
  
Phoebe groaned some more. She went to sit up, but quickly fell back as she realized her head felt like it weighed a million pounds and she felt like she would be sick. No more getting drunk, she made a mental note.  
  
She blindly reached for the phone. Putting it up to her nose she considered dialing the ten digits of Cole's phone number, but she put it next to her. This lunch couldn't be held off any longer. Phoebe dragged herself out of bed and took a shower. Cold.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole shifted aimlessly through the files on his desk. He had finished up most of his major cases. He only had one more big thing to do: Victor's case. He grumbled at the thought.   
  
he asked as soon as the secretary pushed him through.  
  
What do you want? Victor asked tersely.  
  
I want you to go through these papers with me, Cole bit out.  
  
I already told you...  
  
You were wrong. This papers are sloppy. You should get a new secretary. Cole bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from saying it. But he couldn't. He genially said, And your daughter is taking me out to lunch today. He almost saw Victor pale. I know you don't want to discuss the papers. I'll call you when it's more convenient. And he hung up the phone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe got out of the shower and decided that food wouldn't be the best thing. Not because she was suffering from a hangover, it was almost gone, but because she was too nervous.  
  
Today, at lunch, she would have or would not have to say good-bye to the love of her life.  
  
_A/N: That was 5 pgs on the computer. But whatever.... I'm trying hard. I'm saving the lunch for another time. I know. Evil of me._


	13. Chapter Four cont'd

_A/N: I'm back! Here's what you've all been waiting for... lunch! Oh and by the way... shel? I was reading some of your stories yesterday and you HAVE to make a sequel to tempting fate. Have to. :-)  
  
_ Nor stuck her head into classroom B4. Mrs. Winter?  
  
Oh? Yes? Mrs. Winter turned away from one of her students with a pat on the girl's head to face the person at the door.  
  
Nor stepped in the classroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Hi. I'm Nor. I'm here to pick up Wyatt Halliwell.  
  
Mrs. Winter looked a bit skeptical. May I ask why?  
  
He's needed at home. She looked towards Wyatt before leaning towards the preschool teacher and whispering conspiratorially, His mom wants to take him for lunch. He was very upset this morning - thinking that they wouldn't go out.  
  
Mrs. Winter smiled and gave a little wink to Nor. No wonder he's been so antsy, she said quietly to herself. She raised her hand in the air and waved it towards the blond haired four year old. Wyatt dear! Come here!  
  
Wyatt scampered up to where Nor and Mrs. Winter stood.  
  
Mrs. Winter began to unnecessarily explain. she looked towards Nor.   
  
Nor filled in.  
  
Ah! Yes! Mrs. Winter nodded and turned again towards Wyatt. Your cousin is here to pick you up!  
  
Wyatt's face lit up. He and Nor left the classroom, smiling. Nor ruffled his hair as soon as the door to classroom B4 shut. Earp? That's a one time deal.  
  
Wyatt nodded, agreeing, but knowing, with a secret smile, that Nor was lying.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe pulled a blue shirt over her head, spun in front of the mirror, and threw it on the bed. She searched through her drawers again and then looked, distraught, at her bed. It was piled with all the shirts she owned. She sighed and walked into the hallway.  
  
She looked around Paige's closet for a moment before deciding that none of those clothes were for her. Well... Maybe...  
  
Phoebe smiled to herself. She ran back to her own room and searched through the pile of shirts on her bed. That's when she found it. The floral print, slightly sheer, tank top with the ruffles at the bottom. It was perfect. She smiled as she pulled it over her head and twirled in front of the full length mirror.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
So what do you think about tonight? Nick asked, flipping records into their boxes.  
  
It sounds great, Paige replied, a bit anxious.  
  
That's fantastic. The place is really great. You'll love it, Nick assured her. He threw a record to the side, wondering how it had gotten there in the first place.  
  
And you still won't tell me where it is? Paige pleaded. She giggled.  
  
Nick shook his head. It's the customary third date surprise.  
  
Really, huh? Paige sounded dubious. Nick could almost see her roll her eyes.  
  
Oh c'mon. It's my new tradition.  
  
Paige laughed. OK. Listen. My boss is coming.  
  
Mine too, Nick said glancing over his shoulders.  
  
Paige laughed again. Not all of us get to be our own bosses. Stop teasing! Pick me up at around eight? I'll dress nice.  
  
You always do, Nick replied.  
  
Paige sounded pleased as she gave her good-byes and hung up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Do you think that we should apologize to Nor? Piper asked Leo.   
  
Leo shrugged. I don't think she'd appreciate right now. She'll come to us.  
  
Piper gave a groan. This is almost bad as dealing with Phoebe when she was a teen! She gave a shrug, calming down. Well... this isn't as bad at all, actually. If I could deal with that time that Phoebe came home when we were heading off to school and prevent Prue from killing our youngest sister then I can deal with this. Leo nodded. Drew! You have to get that stuff set up before the band comes in! Piper shouted, walking over to the stage.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe arrived late. Cole was already sitting down at the fairly isolated booth in the restaurant.  
  
she greeted coldly, sitting down.  
  
Hello, Phoebe, he said, in the same fashion.  
  
They said nothing to each other. Phoebe ordered vegetarian spaghetti and Cole a hamburger and they said nothing until it came.  
  
I love you, Phoebe told Cole quietly, smiling a little bit. I love you, she repeated, firmly.  
  
Cole, the slob, said, despite himself, Yeah? I love you too Phoebe. He went to put his hand on the table, but she pulled away. He frowned sadly.  
  
Phoebe put both hands in her lap. She was going to get out what she had to say. If she held Cole's hand she didn't think she'd have the guts to say it. I know. We love each other, she took a breath, Cole flinched at the word which would seal his fate. It had been good while it lasted. Phoebe repeated, my family is going to have a hard time with that if we get back together. She took another bite of spaghetti, afraid to do anything else. She finally looked at Cole after a beat.  
  
Your family? Together? Cole asked, incredulous.  
  
Phoebe nodded. She finished chewing before she spoke again. She grabbed his hand. He was too shocked to anything. I want to get back together, Cole. We could make it work. We could, she looked into his eyes, pleading.  
  
Cole, before he could stop himself, said it,   
  
Phoebe's eyes went wide. She was the incredulous one this time. She looked hurt.   
  
Cole said firmly. He let go of her hand. You have to get it together before there is any us again. I have to get it together. And why is it always up to you? Did you think I'd never say no? Or that I could ever say that we were getting back together?  
  
Phoebe said angrily.  
  
Cole, however, was on a roll. You don't have a job, Phoebe. You went back to college and got that degree yet you're rotting with no job and living with your sisters.  
  
You know why I live with my sisters, Cole, Phoebe said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Yes I do, but that's not an excuse. You should be able to support yourself. You don't even know your sisters who you live with.  
  
I know my sisters, Cole. She raised her voice, irate. And what about you Cole Turner? You're an emotionally dependent slob who can't deal with the real world. You brought yourself back from where you came from, dragging yourself out of that evil and yet you don't know or can't relate to the world where you brought yourself to. You don't have any real relationships with people! You... You... Cole! She picked up her water glass, holding it menacingly, but decided against it and slammed it down on the table, water sloshing out of the glass and spilling on her hand. Cole Turner! She threatened, narrowing her eyes and walking away.  
  
_A/N: How did you like that? There's more to come... don't worry. This isn't the end._


	14. Chapter Five

_A/N: Hey! Back again... was working on another story A Spell is Cast. Read it! Haha.  
  
_Phoebe fumed. But that anger quickly translated itself into a plan.  
  
Who is Cole to say that I'm screwed up? Who is Cole to say that we can't get back together? she yelled to the empty house.  
  
Who are you to say that you can get back together? Piper said, coming through the doorway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
If you were to count the stupidest people on the planet at that exact moment, Cole felt like he would certainly be on the list.  
  
he told his friend over the telephone. Are you listening to what I'm saying?  
  
Darryl said. What were you thinking?  
  
I don't know! I just... said it!  
  
Darryl whistled. Sometimes you're really stupid. Sometimes you are just really stupid.  
  
I know, Cole said miserably.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
My mom doesn't like you? Wyatt asked. Or mmmm?  
  
Nor nodded over her ham and cheese. I don't think she was really pleased. But it makes sense, Earp.  
  
My mom's a nice lady, Wyatt said, defending the ones he held dear.  
  
Nor nodded again. Oh yeah. She definitely is. This is just a shock, Earp. I'm only telling this to you so that you don't mention me too much. It might upset her.  
  
Wyatt nodded, taking a long sip of his chocolate shake. My mom doesn't like mmmm at all I don't think.  
  
Nope. She's not too fond of mmm, Wyatt's teenaged whitelighter agreed.  
  
Wyatt shut his eyes for a minute. She's angry, he declared suddenly.  
  
Nor winced. I hope not at me.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
You what? Piper roared, after Phoebe had finished telling her story.  
  
Phoebe sunk deeper into the floral armchair. I told him I wanted to get back together and he said no, Phoebe crossed her arms and told her elder sister. He was horrible.  
  
No. He was sensible. You were horrible, Piper said. You don't just make decisions like that! That's not your decision!  
  
Phoebe laughed, bouncing up from the armchair and itching to fight. It is too my decision! she yelled, resorting to the language she had used to win fights as a kid. I'm a grown woman...  
  
You don't act like it, Piper muttered.  
  
I am grown woman and I can decide who I am in love with and whether I want to be with them or not! Phoebe continued, ignoring Piper.  
  
You can't though, Piper said, flopping down onto the couch. You don't understand. Decisions like that affect all of us. All of us. Wyatt, Paige, Leo, and I.  
  
What about Leo? Huh? I didn't decide that one for you!  
  
No, but you supported our decision! I wouldn't have gone on with it if you hadn't agreed... finally, she said. She frowned. That was just selfish of you.  
  
And it's selfish of you to tell me that I can't be with Cole because you don't like him or whatever, Phoebe said, waving her hands. And don't tell me that you wouldn't be with Leo if I hadn't agreed. I'm sure you would have found a way.  
  
Maybe I would have, but I didn't. I didn't. And that's the point, Piper said, quite calmly.  
  
No! The point is that you still treat me like the screw-up! Phoebe said.  
  
Maybe it's because you still are! Piper called to Phoebe's back retreating up the stairs.  
  
_A/N: How was that? Blowout fights. Woohoo. Sorry about the lack of Paige and Leo in this part. I'll try to fix that in the next._


	15. Chapter Six

_A/N: All right. This gets depressing. But the family has gone through a lot and never really (I think) had time to properly deal with what was thrown at them. Therefore... they can fall apart if they want. Call me on it if you think that this is too strange.  
  
_It had been three months since that day with Cole and the family dealt with their individual issues in their own ways.  
  
Phoebe had indeed decided to , which mostly entailed not voicing her feelings, concentrating on her magic, and being a ride for anyone who needed it. She slowly tried to get through each day, although sadness always tainted its colors - dimming every day. The situation between she and Piper became icier. And Phoebe, having the knowing feeling that Wyatt could feel what she did, distanced herself from her nephew.  
  
While Phoebe held the weight of her problems alone, Piper spread hers around. She never really came to terms with the fact that Wyatt had magic. She felt an enormous amount of anger at Nor, who she pinned the inevitable on. Piper, however, did not want Wyatt to feel upset because of her hatred at his newest companion so she struck out at everyone else. Piper became more judgmental and ready to point out another's faults. She was especially hard on Phoebe, which is why they didn't talk much to each other anymore.  
  
Paige took Phoebe's long forgotten advice of keeping a life outside of magic. She lived on, blissfully unaware. For although Paige's whitelighter powers allowed her to sense evil they didn't help her to tap into familial discord.  
  
Wyatt felt that something was going on and, although tempted to use his power to find out, didn't now what. He could see his relationship with his Aunt Phe quickly deteriorating. And the small dinners, excepting Saturday, with only his mother and him didn't help reassure him that everything was OK. He spent most of his time with his grandfather and whitelighter, the only people who, he felt, stayed the same.  
  
Leo's utter frustration with his superiors was not helped by the situation at home. Paige wrapped herself up in the world, which was perfectly fine until she once almost refused to return home for a demon attack. Phoebe buried herself in her problems, which were only briefly pacified when she saved an innocent. She was running through the motions with her sisters, only talking to Leo and Darryl. His little boy, Wyatt, only four and already burdened with so much, found refuge at the home of Leo's father-in-law. Piper, his dear wife, was the worst to see. She was always quick with a caustic remark causing Paige to run from the family and Phoebe to retreat further within herself. Paige, the week previous, had even suggested giving up her powers. Leo had asked about the Charmed Ones and Paige had just remarked with a shrug, You'll get by without it. Phoebe had asked about her new cause for living, the innocents. Paige frowned. Screw em. Who says _I_ have to save the world? The only way the plan was stopped was because Piper threatened to blow up her boyfriend.  
  
The family was falling apart.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole, in comparison, had fared well. He felt low for a week or two, but, deciding not to prove Phoebe right, bounced back with help from Darryl. He wasn't particularly happy, but he wasn't particularly sad - except on those days when he tapped into his psychic link with Phoebe.  
  
He often wondered if Phoebe felt the connection they shared ever since that night in the mausoleum. He doubted it. The magic was weak and fragile. It took him considerable power to tap into it.  
  
The Halliwells cropped up in his life from time to time mostly through Darryl. Piper had thanked him last time she saw him with a smile close to a sneer, Paige had ignored him, Leo tried to smile, but failed miserably, and Phoebe was ostensibly absent.  
  
That's why he was so surprised when Leo showed up at his office.   
  
Cole asked, as he opened the door.  
  
Leo greeted stiffly, stepping into the office. Cole shut the door and sat down, motioning for Leo to do the same.  
  
You OK? Cole asked.  
  
No. I'm not. We aren't. Cole frowned. I need your help to save the family.  
  
They aren't my family, Leo, Cole pointed out.  
  
Fine then. Save the world. That good?  
  
What's wrong?  
  
My - you - the family. Piper's cold, Paige is indifferent, and Phoebe's letting everything go. She saves innocents, but doesn't see them or care. None of them care anymore. And I don't know whether it is evil or just them.  
  
That's bad, Cole agreed.  
  
I know.  
  
Cole sighed. I'll try, he said, unexplainable sadness in his eyes. The truth was that he wasn't allowed to do anything about it.  
  
Good. Good, Leo said with a sigh of relief and his first smile in a month. _  
  
_


	16. Chapter Seven

_A/N: The whole Cole can't help' thing was meant to be ambiguous and later explained. Here's later. :-)  
  
_Cole held his head in his hands. Why was he so stupid to make that promise?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole had shimmered to work, but decided to take a taxi home. He needed time to think over the past week.  
  
He called up Al's Taxi Service and in ten minutes the large royal blue car with the word taxi slapped on the side pulled up in front of Cole's work. Cole got in and told the driver his address.  
  
The driver, an old man with shining eyes, nodded and, flipping on his turn signal, whizzed off into the San Francisco streets.   
  
Why'd you say no? the man asked as they pulled up to a stop sign.  
  
Cole asked, suspiciously.  
  
No. To your girlfriend... You said no, the man explained sensibly. Cole moved. No shimmering out of my taxi, the man said with a laugh.  
  
Who are you? What do you want? Cole asked, teeth clenched.  
  
I'm Lou. I want... to know why you said no.  
  
She has to figure herself out. I do too, Cole said, admitting to himself that he might as well just cooperate until the man let him out of the car.  
  
You idiot. The man turned around to face Cole. Your fates are closely bound. You can't just separate them like that. The man snapped his fingers. You're causing lots of trouble. You idiot.  
  
Cole asked, perplexed.  
  
You were a schmuck wanting to be right and now I have to fix your mess, Lou answered angrily.   
  
What do you mean fix it? Cole asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
You separated the fates of you and the witch. So now you can't intervene. Ever, Lou said. He glanced at Cole via the mirror. His green eyes were pained with the knowledge.  
  
Cole asked.  
  
You said no, Lou repeated, back to his old self - disgruntled.  
  
Cole echoed.  
  
Lou said with a shrug. There is one loophole. To protect. If you saw her in danger and you had to protect her then... then... then you could intervene. He pulled over. Here's your stop.  
  
Cole got out, but as he went to shut his door, Lou stuck his head out the window. And Cole? Cole turned back. No magic.  
  
_A/N: There. The mysterious Lou... yay._


	17. Chapter Eight

_A/N: So how was that for an explanation? Everyone like Lou? Or what?  
Special thanks to Barb and Trunks. The only people who reviewed my last two chapters *hint hint* Hehe. :-)  
I've reached the fifty review mark! :-))  
Disclaimer: Chapter Three, Page 8  
  
_So you going to go help? Lou asked.  
  
Cole replied glumly, not at all shocked to find the obstreperous cab driver in his office.   
  
You idiot, Lou remarked jovially, sitting down. Of course you can help. Remember the loophole?  
  
No magic, Cole replied in the same fashion as before.  
  
Lou waved his hand. Now that rule was meant to be broken. We didn't think you'd adhere to it this long anyhow.  
  
Cole asked, looking up.  
  
Don't look so unpleasant. We just don't want you throwing the heavens out of whack. Use as much magic as you want. We told you that before because we wanted to prove to you that you can live just by yourself as a human. No magic involved.  
  
There's always magic involved, Cole replied. He had long given up asking who We' was. Lou always gave a shrug when the question was asked and said that they were his bosses, which meant he knew nothing about them. They apparently weren't prone to fraternizing with the help. Cole often wondered why he was taking direction from an unknown, and quite annoying, group of things. He just did. He needed some kind of direction, having had it all his life, and for now We' seemed to fit the bill.  
  
Well... yes, Lou admitted slowly.   
  
I think I'm going to stop working for Cole remarked.  
  
You could. I suppose, Lou shrugged. I could send them your resignation.  
  
Cole shrugged himself. Not yet. Just... uh... tell them I want to meet them.  
  
You idiot, Lou said again, smiling. You are going to help, correct?  
  
To protect, Cole said.  
  
I never said that you had to protect her from a demon. You could protect her from herself you know, Lou said. He got up, signaling the end of the conversation. He pulled some laminated cards from his tweed jacket pocket. Could you hand these out? I... uh... I need some business.  
  
Cole nodded, taking the business cards from Lou's weathered hand. Lou nodded his thanks and disappeared out the door. Cole looked at the cards in his hand. Al's Taxi Service was written in large block letters with a number underneath. Lou Stevenson was printed across the bottom along with the company's slogan.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Oh Phoebe, Piper said as her sister came down the stairs. You look as radiant as ever.  
  
Phoebe nodded, Her hair fell limp at the sides of her head and she seemed to sink into her clothes, a baggy pair of pants and an oversized sweatshirt, which once belonged to Cole. Where's Paige?  
  
Piper shrugged. The _normal_ one is off on another date.  
  
Won't she be late for work? Phoebe asked, softly.  
  
Piper laughed. Phoebe and work? Phoebe's worrying about work! She laughed again. Why don't you go get a job and then complain about the _normal_ half-Halliwell?  
  
Phoebe shrugged and disappeared up the stairs to scry for evil, just as she did each morning.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole messed around all morning, calling clients from months back to check up on them - just to avoid seeing the Halliwells again. He called Darryl several times, who, after a while, didn't answer the phone. Cole was never a fan of caller ID.  
  
After a while Cole decided just to tail the Halliwells. He tried to convince himself that it was to see if Leo was overreacting, but really? It was just to avoid the inevitable.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Darryl sighed as he saw Cole's work number flash across the caller ID screen. All in the guys in the office wondered why he hung around with the awkward lawyer anyhow. Darryl had brought Cole to an office party with him and his wife. Sheila hoped that Cole might meet someone. Cole, however, didn't want to talk to anyone. He stood in the corner staring at his beer and looking nervous. Sheila, and even Darryl, hadn't realized that Cole couldn't relate... at all. Darryl had seen that type of syndrome, in a lesser degree, exhibited in the Halliwells, but seeing Cole was quite pathetic.  
  
Darryl had later explained to all his cop pals that Cole was a friend from when Darryl was young and they had stayed friends through the years. The guys nodded. They understood that kind of loyalty. Along the way a friend got a little weird, but you stuck by him just because he had been your friend for so long.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
What about work? Nick asked, in between kisses.  
  
Who cares? Paige said, kissing him again.  
  
Nick laughed. I don't.  
  
Not now you don't, Paige replied with a smirk, turning the sign on the door from Open' to Closed.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
You're fired, Piper gleefully told Nick.   
  
I've been a good employee for a year, Piper! You have no right to fire me! Nick protested.  
  
Look on the door, Nick. Read it.  
  
Nick read, rolling his eyes.  
  
You're fired Nick, Piper said with a smile. And Nick? Nick, despite himself, stopped and turned to face his former employer. On your way out tell Kristen to put up a help wanted sign.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe kicked the demon back a bit before throwing the potion. She glanced from a moment at the blood that was rushing down her arms from the cuts in her shoulder, but didn't call Leo. She glanced briefly at the hurt innocent huddling in the corner. She still didn't call Leo. All she did was take a piece of paper out of her pocket along with a pen and cross Galgern demon off the list.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
You idiot, Lou greeted Cole. Stop following her already and go save her.  
  
Cole glanced at Lou for a second before turning his eyes back to Phoebe, who was coming out bloodied from a warehouse. Why doesn't she call Leo? he mumbled.  
  
Lou whistled. Doesn't care. None of them care. He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the soft leather seats of Cole's car. Cole was coming accustomed to use of automobile, rather than shimmering. You ain't going to do a thing about it at this rate.   
  
Am too, Cole replied childishly, before realizing that Lou was gone once again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
C'mon buddy, Leo said, picking up Wyatt.   
  
I don't want to go home! Wyatt protested, giving a pleading look to his grandfather.  
  
Can't he stay here tonight Leo? I'm off tomorrow, Victor agreed.  
  
Leo nodded sadly. Better that Wyatt be here, he thought, putting his son down. See you tomorrow, kiddo, Leo told his son, ruffling his hair. Wyatt gave a silly grin to his grandfather. Leo orbed off.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole sighed, parking the car in a parking lot. He took the keys and slipped them in his pocket. Here goes nothing, he told himself as he shimmered off.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe collapsed on the couch. Not feeling fulfilled or happy, but fine considering she was the only one home out of the three sisters. She couldn't seem to relate to either one anymore. The only person she had had a decent conversation with in weeks was Leo, but now she was even turning away from him. He had his own issues and she could feel that Leo didn't really want to be party to hers.  
  
You're an empath for a reason, Cole said, shimmering in.  
  
Paige's voice carried across the room. Just when my life is getting good...  
  
It's all crap, Paige, Leo said, orbing in. He had followed Cole for a while. Cole acknowledged the whitelighter with a nod, he had felt Leo's presence.  
  
A little party, Piper appeared from up the stairs.   
  
I thought I was alone, was all Phoebe said.  
  
Sit down. Everybody.  
  
Who the hell are you? Paige asked, tossing her purse at Cole. He caught it.  
  
Aw. C'mon Paigey. Let's sit down, Piper yanked her sister down next to her. Piper turned towards Cole, brown eyes cold. Or are you scared of the bastard?  
  
Cole sighed and tossed his hands up, freezing the scene. Well it wasn't frozen, but just moving at an extremely slow pace. The only one not affected was him.   
  
It was the first time he had seen all three of them together in months. And they looked very different, all worse for the wear. Well, he corrected himself, Paige looked better than usual. Phoebe slouched, hiding behind her hair, which looked like it hadn't been washed. She put her eyes towards the ground and cuts and bruises adorned her body like jewelry. Piper sneered, terror alight in her eyes. She sat up straighter with her eyes narrowed, surveying for faults and discrepancies. Paige rolled her eyes at the world. Her hair was perfectly coifed and her makeup perfectly done. She looked neatly pressed and her stance held a bit of superiority, telling you straight off that you weren't good enough to talk to her. And Leo? Cole glanced at the poor man. He was tired and worn down by the things brewing around him.   
  
Cole raised his hands again, not quite sure where to start.  
  
_A/N: What do you think? Good? Not? Way off base?_


	18. Chapter Eight cont'd

_A/N: Did Piper seem mean, Trunks? Good. I mean... well it's not good, but it's good. I was trying to make her mean. They all changed for various reasons. Piper became meaner, striking out in anger at anyone, still upset over Wyatt's new magic... and well... now I'm giving away the chapter.  
Thanks for the super upbeat review, Barb! And also thanks to Siamese!  
Read on! :-)  
  
_Cole sighed.   
  
You gonna talk? Piper asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Yeah, Cole. I don't have all day, Paige agreed, surprising herself.  
  
Phoebe said. The sisters glanced at each other, at least they agreed on one things in months. They recovered over their shock quickly though and looked back to Cole. Piper narrowed her eyes, smiling to herself. Paige rolled her eyes before looking back at her sister's ex-husband. Phoebe just glared through her hair.  
  
You people are pathetic, Cole said sitting down.  
  
Paige jumped up. Don't include me in this! She waved her hands. No. No. No. I'm not a part of this!  
  
A part of what, Paige? Phoebe asked darkly, already knowing the answer.  
  
A part of this, she pointed to her sisters accusingly. I'm the one who does things. I'm the one who isn't trapped in her house with no friends, but her family.  
  
Well at least you acknowledge us as family, Piper retorted.  
  
You aren't a family anymore! You're falling apart! Leo shouted. At once everyone stood up, shouting and fighting.   
  
Cole waved his hands in the air, trying to get attention. Phoebe ducked back onto her seat.  
  
Hey what are you...?! Paige shouted before, too, glancing at Cole and slipping back on the couch. Piper glared and stayed standing, but shut up. And Leo, hearing a call, orbed out.  
  
When did you decide to become so angry and upset, Piper? Cole asked, starting in on the oldest Charmed One first.  
  
I am not, Piper said, smiling. I find myself to be very pleasant.  
  
You're the only one, Phoebe said.  
  
Yeah. For once she's right, Paige responded with a laugh.  
  
At least she pays attention to the innocents, Piper defended her younger sister.  
  
And leaves them battered, alone, and wondering what happened. She's a train wreck. We had to call a whitelighter for the innocent last time. She was just going to leave the kid alone!  
  
No. Piper had the call the whitelighter. You weren't there, Phoebe said pointedly. And the kid was fine.  
  
Cole shouted.  
  
they all shouted at the same time.  
  
Why do you only agree when you're against me? Cole asked.  
  
Why are you here in the first place, Cole? Phoebe countered.  
  
Maybe because you, he pointed at Piper, are lashing out in anger because of your own problems. And you, he turned to Paige, are self-centered and resentful of your family. He sighed and turned to Phoebe. And you, Phoebe? You're embittered, keeping your emotions for the last year pent up inside of you. And that bitterness has made you cold and indifferent to everyone and everything. Leaving you dead inside. He surveyed the sisters. You all are dead inside. I'm sorry I couldn't help more. He gave one last mournful glance at Phoebe before shimmering out.  
  
That's crap, Piper said getting up.  
  
Can't help, but agree, Phoebe responded.  
  
Sorry to say it, but? Ditto, Paige gave a laugh.  
  
They all went their separate ways. Piper went to her room. Phoebe went back to the attic. And Paige just drove around in her car. But one thing was for sure. No matter how hard they tried to forget Cole's words they couldn't help, but think they were true.  
  
_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! More to come... and demons too!! Lou will be shown more (and more about his bosses and past).   
By the way, Trunks, Lou is just a guy who appeared in Cole's life and told him... nevermind:  
Next chapter... Lou's many meetings with Cole_


	19. Chapter Nine

_A/N: OK. This is when Lou met Cole. Haha... Like When Harry Met Sally... oh whatever. Movie addict.   
GemBem - All of the characters look bad. Don't worry. They'll regain their old personalities soon. For example, Phoebe's character, at the moment, is quite pathetic and she's my fave! Painful, but... It'll get better. And I like Paige a lot so don't worry about it. Actually the only characters on Charmed that I ever didn't really like were Dan and his annoying niece (Jenny? Jessie? Something...) Prue annoyed me a bit at times and I definitely haven't warmed up to Jason, but... yeah.  
By the way: Am I paranoid or am I losing readers?  
If you're reading this... review... please!  
  
_Cole shrugged on his jacket. Picking up his suitcase he noticed a square of white float to the ground. He bent down, picking it up, and was amazed at what he saw. _Al's Taxi Service_ proclaimed the card in bright blue letters. Underneath, _Lou Stevenson_ was written. Cole angrily ripped up the card, throwing it into the trash bin.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cole arrived at work and found another card on his desk. He crumpled it up and threw it away. He found another in his desk drawer. In fact, he found one in each of his drawers. He had found twenty by noon.  
  
You could at least reply, Lou said, stepping into the office and sitting down.  
  
Leave me alone - whoever you are, Cole said, raising his hands menacingly.  
  
Lou lifted his own hands, but for an entirely different purpose. He waved them. Don't Cole, he instructed.   
  
Yeah. Why? He snorted and lifted an eyebrow, raising his hand ever higher. Cole felt himself fall back in his chair, stunned.  
  
Because I could do a lot worse, Lou replied with a shrug. Everyone wants you. Evil. Good. I'm giving you a chance to work only for you. I'm willing to give you a chance to do only one thing - fulfill your destiny. That's it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
And so he followed. He called for a taxi that night. Lou picked him up, just like he thought would happen.   
  
I don't want a chance. I don't want to be connected to anyone anymore, Cole replied angrily.  
  
Lou hit his hat up so it was no longer covering his eyes and looked at Cole via the mirror. Not even her? he asked skeptically.  
  
Her who? Cole growled.  
  
You know damn well, Lou said, losing his temper. You know damn well. And Cole? You knew damn well that your fate was intertwined with hers. You just had to screw it up. Make a mess. That's what you do. You know the answer and yet you go your own way, thinking - stupidly! - that you're fixing it all, but instead you just screw it up. And when you realize that you do? You don't go back! You don't want to lose our pride. So you make face and leave others to clean up the blood. He took a deep breath. This time you've left the bloody to mop up their blood.  
  
I never knew that we had a destiny, Cole defended himself.  
  
Don't lie to me. You may be able to pawn that line off on others, but not me. You knew that you two had destiny together ever since you met her. You knew ever since you saw Phoebe at that crime scene. You knew. And since you've come back from the wasteland? Lou gave a cold laugh. You've had extra awareness ever since you came back. You've been able to see things that you never saw before. And if you concentrate? You can see their lives. You see their destinies and all the things that were lined up even before their birth. You can see their soul. And no doubt you looked at hers?  
  
Cole asked, surprised that he knew. Surprised that he knew it all.  
  
Ever since Cole had come back from death he had known more then he ever had. He'd always been smart, but now? That knowledge, which when he was a demon he would have painstakingly gathered over some months, came to him innately.   
  
And Cole?  
  
he asked, gruffly, trying to hide his surprise, which he saw at a weakness.  
  
Remember that final pull?  
  
Cole knew what Lou was talking about. Something had pulled him from that hell. The wasteland. Something. He had been about to fall after almost getting out, but something grabbed and he found himself, that morning, in his old penthouse.  
  
Cole raised an eyebrow.  
  
That was me. I've been following you Cole. I know everything about you. Don't try to read me. You can't, Lou said, pulling up to the curb. My only job is to ensure that destinies play out, or at least try to. We can't have you screwing them all up.  
  
We who? Cole asked.  
  
Lou tossed him a business card. Just call them Al for now.  
  
_A/N: OK. How was that? Confusing. Lou's very enigmatic. I like the character though so he's not disappearing. If your confused, befuddled, or just plain amused.... review! Ask your questions. I'll answer. I accept flames, but welcome some good constructive criticism more.   
I'd much prefer:  
Susy - I guess your story is OK, but I don't like the way that Lou's character is going. Cole wouldn't follow him.  
then:  
Bethy - Sucky story!!! Freebie is soooo not cool. I luv Pru! Shez da best! Ya!  
  
However. Any review is great! Thanks everyone!_


End file.
